The Mistress
by JacobsMistress
Summary: Cocky, filthy rich, Jacob Black is looking for the perfect girl, that he can make his mistress. No love, just pure pleasure, so when he meets innocent virgin Bella Swan, and wants her, what will she do? Will she agree to his rules? Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1: Terms and Conditions

The Mistress. Chapter 1: Terms and Conditions.

Cocky, filthy rich, Jacob Black is looking for the perfect girl, that he can make his mistress. No love, just pure pleasure, so when he meets innocent virgin Bella Swan, and wants her, what will she do? Rated M for a reason

This is just a simple fun little story I'm doing in honor of the 31st of this month, it won't be too long, and don't worry I'm not abandoning my other stories.

Disclaimer- This story will get crude, and harsh, so if you know you're not going to like some scenes of this story please don't read. I will be making a disclaimer for each chapter that is vulgar, if you are under 18 I suggest not reading this story. Its M for a reason, I warned you I don' want to her anything about it in the review section. Thanks.

"Are you going to call me?" Her squeaky mousey voice broke through my thoughts, I had almost forgotten that she was in the room, she was just that easy to forget. Her voice was annoying as hell, I might add. I made eye contact with her, as she fumbled around for her clothes. I made no attempt to help her, she could find her own damn clothes. I thought I told her to leave five minutes ago, and she was still here?

In the light, I noticed, she didn't look as good as I thought she did when the lights were off. Must have been all that vodka. Her massive boobs were what attracted me to her in the first place, because that face was jacked. But now studying them closely, they were disproportioned, ew. I guess it didn't matter what they looked like from the waist down, as long as they were ready, and willing. I noticed her bleached blonde hair, dark black at the roots, and those horrible pink nails, what the fuck had I been thinking? She needed to consult a stylist, even I as a man could see that shit. She looked terrible.

She was babbling on about a date, coffee or some shit that I didn't care about, but it was hard to ignore her voice. I waned mousey out of here asap!

_Too much vodka_. I had, had way better, her kitty was dry, no telling who all she let run up in her, she offered little to nothing in the sexual department. I basically had to get myself off. She just laid there like a bump on a log, nearly came before I inserted the snake. Or as I called him little _big _Jake. A pretty boring lay if you ask me. Not that I was looking for something spectacular, but she definitely wasn't what I was looking for.

I rolled my eyes, that's what I got for picking up random sluts in a dark bar. I was so annoyed with myself, I just wanted her gone. Was she still here? Didn't she get the memo? Dumb slut.

"No," I said simply, answering one of her questions, not sure which one. I got up naked as the day I was born, to get my wallet. She was staring at me, I could feel her eyes on my back. I wouldn't lie or sugarcoat shit, like I wanted to spend happily ever after with her. Harsh but true, if you signed up for it that was your own problem. She was nothing more than a cheap fuck for me, nothing more nothing less.

Her features wrinkled up, when I turned to look at her, and she looked as though she was about to cry. I didn't care about her feelings. I always explained this shit to my conquest of the night, that I'm not fucking interested in a relationship. They agree to these terms, but after sex they think I'm going to miraculously change my mind, and we're going to fall in love, and run into the fucking sunset. Sorry to burst your bubble ladies, but WRONG!

Simple fucking rules that they are supposed to adhere to, they agree but once they go Black they just don't want to go back, I guess I can't blame them, I wouldn't want to either. I'm a fucking beast in the bedroom. I should print a fucking terms and conditions document and let them sign the shit, and if I do I'll make sure to add no fucking crying. I hate that shit. That was the fifth one to cry in three weeks. Why did people even cry? Grown as women? Annoying as hell.

I sigh in irritation as I listen to her noisy crying. Her crying is worse than her voice! _What did I get myself into? _I hate that crying shit.

Fuck! I couldn't stand when they cried., I didn't need this shit.

"Save the tears please." I said annoyed holding up a hand. "Here, for cab fair, and maybe take a trip to the salon and let them re-dye your roots. My butler will show you the door, thanks for your services." I said, buzzing the butler, and Daniel, David or one of those d-names came in and escorted her out. I know what you're probably thinking, that was rude treating her like some common slut. Ah, who cares? Certainly not me. That's what you call a loose woman who has a one night stand, with someone they don't know. She's a slut, I could tell from how loose her kitty was, she does this often.

She yelled, as she was leaving. "You're an asshole Jacob Black, you haven't seen the last of me."

I yawned, I was so used to hearing that type of shit, it didn't make a difference. I wouldn't hear from her again. She agreed to the terms and conditions, its not my fault she put her heart in it. Who fucks with their heart? No you fuck with your genitals, not your fucking heart. I guess that's how men differed from women, they could keep their heart out of shit.

I grab the condom, I always get the condom afterward, I can't have any of these sluts showing up on my doorstep with a kid calling me daddy. Not going to happen. I am certainly not father material. Some women are ruthless, they'll do anything for a little money, and some Black lovin'. I flush the damn thing down the toilet, and take a leak while I'm at it.

"Ahhhhhh," I said releasing my piss. I left the guestroom, and went into my master bedroom upstairs. No slut got to sleep in my bed, I always took my fucks to the guestroom. I put on some fresh clothes that Rosa, my maid had laid on my bed.

Jacob Black, doesn't do love, or relationships, and thinking about marriage or parenthood, I can't help but guffaw.

I didn't make it this successful by being all lovey dovey and shit. I didn't own my own chain of Mechanic shops, across western United States, by being in love, and I did it all on my own, with no help from anyone. Love was detrimental, I wouldn't go down that damn road again. I quickly shook the thoughts away, before I ended up going in deep thought or some shit, and who needs that?

Who needs love? I needed sex to survive, I'm a man for goodness sake's I have needs, most men _think _with their penis' the myth's are true.

The more I thought about the more I was realized, I was tired of the shit, the same old game, I was tired of going from woman to woman. Slut to slut. Even though they would 'agree' to my rules, they still ended up falling for me, again, I couldn't blame them. The sex with me was mag-fucking-nificent. I was told I could make a woman literally see heaven, I literally sexed brains out, I could definitely put it down in the bedroom. Hell, I slammed it down in the bedroom.

I needed something different, a live in fuck buddy. I was getting older, in my mid-twenties I had to be realistic. I laughed, like I could ever be faithful to just one woman. Maybe I could? I would try it, I was really tired of these slut monkey's that I ended up with, materialistic crazy women.

But I didn't want to have to take care of a woman, but it would be easier then having to meet conquest after conquest introduce them to my rules, and deal with the crying all over again, and again, and again. Ugh, I was getting a headache just thinking about it. I guess it would be easier just to take of her, that was a small price to pay, for not having to deal with the same shit all the time.

If I had a live in fuck buddy, she would already know what I expected, what I wanted, what I needed. I would just motion, and she would know what to do immediately. I would draw up a contract of rules up, and she would agree and sign it. I would take care of her financial expenses, whatever she needed, or wanted, have her set up with her own credit card, in return for her silence, and pleasure. It was a fucking win-win, and sex with me, on a regular fucking basis, no woman ever got the luxury, was definitely the deal out of it all, the real win. She would be completely taken care of, by my cleaning staff, cooking staff, her every need will be met, she wouldn't have to lift a finger.

She would have her own room, equipped with everything she needed, bathroom, etc. She would have her space, I would have mine, and neither the two shall cross until I wanted to. Since I wasn't home often she could dine in the kitchen, or dining room. On the days I was home we would have dinner together, if I desired the company, but I would ask her for her silence unless I wanted her to talk. Only speak when spoken to. She would have to be ready and willing to have sex at all times. I factored in her monthly cycle, sick days, and time she needed for family things. I would generously allow her two weeks a month to write an excused note stating why she couldn't fulfill her duties, at least two days prior to her absence and if she reaches more than these allowed days she will be in jeopardy of termination. I wouldn't notify her, I would be on the look-out for my next mistress, and then relieve of her duties once I found a replacement, no questions asked. I would also give her days to spend with her family or friends, three a month, that should be enough. I needed her at my beck and call twenty four seven.

I also would need for her to get on the pill. I would need adequate proof that she was on the pill, coming with her to the doctor's office. There was no way in hell I was using a glove, with random fucks of course, but not with my live in. Considering how many sex partners she had prior, I would need to get her tested, and she could have no other sexual partners besides me while she belongs to me, and in turn I will show her the same respect (hopefully) by being tied only to her.

She would be my live in buddy for a trial period of six months, and if she worked out we would see how much longer I would keep her around. We would see how the sex worked out, the sucking, and other stuff before I made any permanent decisions. Her sucking had to be perfect, as well as the sex, between us, if we didn't have any chemistry there was no point in her being my mistress. I don't want to be tied to I can't stand looking at.

Other rules, after I was finished with emptying my seed in her she will know to dismiss herself, and be excused without any further talk. No eye contact during sex, unless I ask, don't want anyone falling in love.

She would know to make herself invisible when I didn't need her, when I called she would come, whatever I wanted she would fetch it for me.

_You need a dog, not a live in fuck buddy._

I ignored the son of a bitch comment that came from my voice of reason. I was seriously considering this live in fuck buddy. Only I couldn't introduce it to her like that, I had to present this to her better than that, and it sure as hell wouldn't be a girlfriend. _A mistress_, that's what I needed. A mistress. But I didn't want the typical sluts that I went after, no, I needed someone who was innocent like three to five sex partners or less.

How I would find that in Seattle? I had no idea, maybe she was out there somewhere. I would consider changing it.

I was so sick of fucking blondes, somehow, they're hair made them look more slutty.

_I recognize the right to dismiss said mistress if I see reason, without any notification, without warning, for any reason, you will be relieved of your duties and never hear from me again. No falling in love, and no fucking crying. _

_Not to mention that SHE was a blonde._

There was that son of a bitch voice of reason again, I sighed.

So brown hair, really dark, and long.

I finished making my list out. I know what you're probably thinking, how would you convince an innocent girl to be your fuck buddy-mistress? Believe me, I had my fucking ways.

And like I said.

Once you go Black.

You never go fucking back.

So what do we think of this first chapter?

Let me know.

I woke up the next morning, feeling pretty damn good about the mistress thing. My hot shower, was already hot and waiting for me. I slipped under the water, let it beat down on my already overly warm skin. I took a quick one, I needed to report in to work. I didn't have to work, in the shop, but I needed something to occupy my time, when I wasn't in boring meetings, and shit. I also, liked hanging with the guys, that moved with me from La Push. I shuddered I didn't want to think about back home right now. Who needed those memories? I also had to admit, but working in my garage that I owned, I built with my very own hands was what I really loved, more than anything. It was the one thing that I could call mine.

Now I sounded like a fucking chick.

I dressed quickly, in my _Black's Auto Garage _and black jeans, and my black work boots. And headed into the kitchen. My senses must have been off, because I didn't smell my huge hardy break face I was accustomed to.

"Rosa, where the hell is my damn breakfast," I asked furiously.

"Good morning Mr. Black, the stove went out this morning, I called someone to come look at it," She said through her thick Hispanic accent.

"Damn it! I wish you would have notified me about it," I said I hated inconveniences.

"I didn't want to wake you. You know how you don't get when you don't get at least seven hours of sleep, I would have never heard the end of it, but don't worry, I make you reservation at the diner downtown," She said.

"Fine." I said.

I got in the my red and black Camaro, that was already started up thanks for Devin or Donny whatever my butler's name was, and I prepared to get some damn breakfast.

When I got to the diner, they already had hot food waiting at my table, courtesy of Rosa, she knew me oh so well.

I was enjoying my breakfast when I got amused by three girls looking for a service shop. One had dark hair, and glasses, she was cute nothing spectacular. The other looked a little wild her hair lighter than the other too. But was beautiful, one of the most beautiful women I had laid eyes on, and I had seen a lot. Her cheeks flushed as her friends teased her, I got my nosey listening ears on, to try and see what they were saying.

"…Virgin. Bella, you seriously need to fork over your v-card to the first handsome stranger you see."

I nearly choked on my coffee. There was an actual virgin that still existed? I knew immediately which one was the virgin, the beautiful one with the crimson cheeks.

I smiled. Fate was working out in my favor, she would be the perfect mistress. How ironic, that I come into contact with a virgin, after I decided on my list.

I got up, prepared to make her mine.


	2. Chapter 2: The Feisty Virgin

**Chapter 2: The Feisty Virgin**

* * *

I put on my best damn megawatt pantry dropping, make-em-wet smile, checking my reflection in the napkin dispenser. Perfect of-fucking-course. Damn, I'm sexy as fuck, I got up, and stalked over to where the girls table was. I felt like an animal stalking its prey, I alluded sexuality, I heard a few sharp intakes of breath as every women in the diner swooned over me, while they gawked. I winked at them, all the ladies lined up looking at me, my own personal damn fan club. Who could fucking blame them? I was used to this shit. It didn't impress me anymore, but it felt damn good, that they saw what I saw when I looked at myself. But at the moment, I didn't have eyes for any one other than the virgin beauty. I just couldn't fucking believe my luck. I thought I was going to have trouble finding someone who had just five sex partners, but fuck a virgin? I had no fucking idea virgin's still existed. They were almost near extinction. I had hit the fucking jackpot, the fucking million dollar lottery.

Was there a catch? Why exactly was she still a virgin, she certainly was beautiful. Did she have body odor, bad breath? Hmm, that shit was disgusting, I would soon find out. If all was well with her, I didn't care what I had to do to make her mine, I probably wouldn't have to do too much, of course. I mean fuck I was Jacob Ephraim Black, sex god! Women were falling over themselves to sleep with me, they practically fell on their knees in front of me just to get a taste of my never ending sperm flow. The river of life, some women referred to it as. I could have my choice of any woman, this girl was lucky I was even considering her to be my fuck buddy. I would do the simple shit that always got women into my bed. I didn't do flowers, candy, and shit, so that was out of the question.

I arrived at their table, as her two friends stared at me. I smirked, and ran my fingers through my hair, their mouths hung open. Again, who could blame them? I smiled cockily, down on them, I was every woman's fantasy. Being with Jacob Black was what dreams were made of. I ran my fingers down my scruffy chin, giving them a show.

The beauty was looking down at her phone, not aware of my presence. And she was fucking beautiful, almost as beautiful as me, and that was damn fucking beautiful, the only woman in the damn restaurant who wasn't going crazy over me.

What the fuck was wrong with her, the whole damn female population was in this damn restaurant looking at me, mesmerized, captivated, but she was looking at a damn cellphone, when I was this close to her?

"Excuse me ladies, but I couldn't help but overhear, you're looking for a service shop." I said in my deep husky voice, that was irresistible to women, trying to get her attention. Her two friends melted, but she still hadn't looked up. What the fuck? This voice I used, my bedroom voice, was fucking foolproof, no one could resist that shit. It was my sexist voice. What I would used, when I would whisper in women's ears and talk dirty to them. What the fuck was going on here?

"Nosy much," The beauty said, still looking down at her phone.

What the fuck? I was taken aback again, It was because she hadn't looked up yet, that was the only fucking logical explanation. My voice should have been enough alone to get her to look up, but once she saw me, I knew it would be impossible for her to not go crazy over me. No woman in their right fucking mind could resist me, I mean the other women in the diner were on their feet, even her two friends were fawning over me, once she looked up and saw my face, my body, she wouldn't be able to help herself. She wouldn't be able to contain herself. She would fucking worship me, like all the other women. I wouldn't blame her if she fainted, I had been known to make a few women faint. I smirked.

Her friend elbowed her. "Ow!" She said loudly, glaring at her friend for a moment and then she looked back at her phone. Still not looking up at me, shit!

"Sorry about my friend, but you were saying, about the service shop?" The lighter brunette asked, the beauty still hadn't looked up, I was getting fucking annoyed, I wasn't used to this shit. No woman could resist Jacob Black.

_You just met the little virgin that could. _

There was that son of a bitch voice in my head again. No one would could resist me, I was fucking sure of it. I mean look at me. I was beginning to think something was wrong with her eyes. Was she cock-eyed, cross-eyed?

This will get her to look up, I was sure of it. "I own a service station about 10 miles from here, Black's auto garage. I own a chain of them all across the western United States." I waited, I was sure her head would snap up. Nothing. Still no looking up from Virgin. Oh hell no!

What the fuck? She didn't even glance at me? My bedroom voice failed, talking about me owning my own garage failed, what the fuck, I wasn't convinced she was human. What did I have to do to get her attention? Would I have to strip, down naked? I knew little big Jake would be enough to get her falling down to sing my praises.

I didn't understand, how could she resist me? Women would always go crazy, when I talked about my accomplishments, and how much money I had. Did this beauty have a hearing problem or some shit?

I studied her closely, she wasn't wearing any type of hearing aid.

She finally looked up after a while, and we made eye contact. Fuck my dick twitched looking at her. Since when was I ever really horny around someone who was fully clothed, probably since being a little bastard my freshman year, when all I could do was imagine what girls looked like underneath their clothes. Her shirt was buttoned to the top, she looked like a fucking nun, but it was sexy. Even though, there was nothing to look at, but there was something about her. My dick liked her this was definitely a plus. I couldn't wait for her to play with him. My dick felt an instant connection to her. Hmm. Her eyes were, DAMN! Her hair was so long, I wanted to wrap my fingers into it, I wanted to pull it hard while I was hitting her from the back, and kissing her senseless making her toes curl, all the while she screamed my name. And I came in her over and over...

She tore away from my gaze, and looked away, her cheeks flushing. I had never seen a woman flush, not in years. That shit was fucking beautiful.

"I'm Jessica, and this is Angela." The one named Jessica said, the one with the glasses waved.

"What's your name?" I asked the beauty as she played some stupid fucking game on her phone. I was tired of competing with her phone, for her attention. This wasn't a damn competition. Was she okay? This was very fucking rare, how could anyone possibly ignore me, I wanted to throw that phone and smash it to pieces.

"Umm-Bella? Earth to Bella." Angela said.

"What?" She snapped.

"I asked your name," I said smiling my panty dropping smile, she looked unfazed. I became annoyed.

"I'm Bella Swan, if you must know." She said.

"That's a nice name, _Bella_." I said smiling, she rolled her eyes.

"And she's single," Jessica said.

"And looking to mingle," Angela added. She blushed, and my dick raised rapidly. Down little _big_ Jake down. Something about her innocence, was a complete turn on. I needed her in my bed ASAP.

"Will you two stop it?" She asked, clearly annoyed.

"She's also still a virgin." Jessica mumbled.

"Who needs to get laid," Angela said.

"Oh?" I said intrigued.

She turned deep red, the reddest I had ever seen anyone. "Yes I am! And I'm damn proud of it! I'm saving myself for the right man." She spat. "Now can we help you mister…?"

"Black-Jacob Black. It's nice to meet you all, especially you Bella." I said reaching for her hand, placing a kiss on it, she snatched it away. What was wrong with her? All the shit I usually did to other women wasn't working on her. What the hell? Was she fucking blind, and deaf?

"Oh the pleasure is all ours." Angela said. My pride was still a little wounded from Bella snatching away from me, but I quickly regrouped, I would have to try a different approach with the Virgin.

"So what is wrong with your car?" I asked, trying to make conversation, hoping Bella would join in.

"I'm not sure, I haven't had any problems out of it in a while, just started shaking, and smoking, we had to come here so we could look for a repair shop, and find someone to tow it."

"Well today is your lucky day, I'll have the car towed for you." I smiled.

Bella narrowed her eyes, shooting daggers at me. "No thank you," She said. Damn it, this was going to be harder than I fucking expected, was this really worth it?

_She's a virgin, Jacob a virgin! You have to be the first one to hit that. _

I'd hit it, over and over and over and over…

"What are you talking about, Bella?" Angela asked.

"Yeah Bella, he wants to help us! We need him." Jessica added.

"No we don't need him. We have the situation under control Mr. Black, you see, I know a few things about cars. It could either be two reasons why the car was shaking, and smoking, either its water in the pipe from evaporation that caused the smoke. Or, the car overheated and that heat caused the head gasket or head itself to crack allowing coolant to leak into the cylinder. Now if that's the case which I believe it is, all we need for you to do Mr. Black, is give us a new thermostat to stop the overheating, and fix the gasket, which is most likely the problem."

My mouth was open wide.

Oh my fucking goodness.

That was sexy as hell. I never met a woman who wasn't a dyke, know anything about cars. Certainly not someone as beautiful as she was. I stared at her in shock for a few moments before I put my smirk back in place. I couldn't let my demeanor down. Her friends gaped at her, just like I had a few seconds ago.

She bit her lip. "What?" She asked as we stared at her. I wanted to bite the fuck out of her lip, it looked so appetizing. The things that I would do to her…..

"So you know a few things about cars, huh?" I asked grinning at her.

"A few, things." She said quietly.

"We'll see if that's the reason for the car trouble. You might just be right." I said. I couldn't fucking let a chick best me, I was hoping that wasn't the problem.

"I can assure you Mr. Black, that's more than likely the case." She rolled her eyes.

"You can call me, Jake." I said. "If you're right about the car, how about I take you out to dinner?"

If I was going to convince her to be my fuck buddy, I would need to present her with all the bells and whistles, of what could be her life, with me.

"No thanks Mr. Black, I don't do dinner with strangers, and I'll refer to you in a professional manner, that's all that will conspire between us, is a professional relationship."

Fuck! This virgin was going to be a tough nut to fucking crack. I guess that's why she was still a virgin. But I would crack my nut in her, she wouldn't be a virgin too much longer, and my live in fuck buddy I would give myself one week, before I had her moaning every night in ecstasy. I would do things the lesser men couldn't fucking do, after all I was Jacob Black.

"Goodness, Bella lay off. You'll have to excuse her, she needs to get laid." Angela said again.

I laughed. I would give her the fucking lay of her life. I would give her a lay that would knock her into two years from now, she'll be telling her kids about what I was going to do to her. Hell, her children's children, children. I would bring her to ecstasy over and over.

"Yes please excuse Bella here, we would love for you to tow my car, for us!" Jessica said.

I smirked, my eyes locked with Bella's. Usually I wouldn't make eye contact with a woman for too long, but damn those fucking chocolate pools were mesmerizing. Fuck! Stop sounding like a chick. I couldn't wait until those eyes were looking up at me while I was hovering over her, that's more like it. I picked up my phone, not breaking eye contact with her. "Paul get you ass down here to the diner, we have a situation, and bring the tow truck." Then I disconnected the line.

"Thank you, you're a life savor." Angela said, I ignored her. All I could see was the virgin.

"Are you always so rude to your employees?" Virgin asked.

"Not all the time," I smiled, "he should be down here in no time. So tell me Bella, how do you know so much about cars?"

"I don't know, I just got interested along the way, became sort of a hobby of mine, a much needed break from reality. My dad, his friends, got me into it. As an only child, and living with my dad, I got interested. I took an elective in auto repair in high school, satisfied?" She snapped, I wanted to know more about her. There was more than meets the eye with her.

But that fucking attitude, once she was my mistress there would be hell to pay for backtalk, lots of fucking spanking, and biting. She wouldn't be able to walk for a whole damn month.

"I have quite the collection of cars, my red and black Camaro outside is one of my favorites."

Her eyes widened. "That's your car?" She asked excitedly, but she quickly lost her enthusiasm. "It's a real beauty." She said less cheerfully. "I was admiring it outside the diner, earlier."

I got a text notifying me, that the tow truck was outside. "Paul is outside to tow your car. So would you like me to drive us all down to my shop?" I asked politely.

"No that's okay, we'll wait here," Bella snapped.

I couldn't wait to spank her for that shit.

"Like hell we will! You know you're dying to see the inside of that car, and you know it." Jessica said.

"Please, please Bella?" Her friends begged.

"Okay, fine" She said, throwing her hands up in surrender. I could tell she was used to giving in to her friends, and I knew it wouldn't be too long until she gave in to me.

"So which one of you is sitting up front?" I asked, looking at Bella.

"Bella." They said, pointing to her.

She blushed. "No I'm not."

"Call it," Jessica said, flipping a coin.

"Tails." Bella said.

"Heads, you get to sit up front with Mr. Black, enjoy." She said. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Oh shut up Jess!"

I smirked, and took up my place in the driver's seat. She huffed as she slid in next to me. She smelled like strawberries, and her breath was fresh, certainty not body odor or bad breath. How was she still a virgin? I was just thankful that she was.

She looked around in the car, inhaling the new car scent, her brown eyes lighting up with glee. I had never met a female so interested in cars before, no one ever shared my interests like this, my main interest at that, all the sluts were just interested in was clothes and shit. She reminded me of _me_. She looked like a fat kid in a candy store, as she checked out my baby. She ran her fingers over the red leather seats, in awe.

"So what do you think?" I asked, I could tell by her face she was in love with the car. Thinking the love word almost made me throw up my breakfast.

"Its really nice. The v8 engine is nice and quiet. 6.2 supercharged, is great. The red leather seats are amazing. This baby has some speed to it. I can't believe you have a 2014 Camaro, are they even on the market yet?"

"Nope." I said popping the 'p.' "But I get special privileges, cause I'm fucking awesome. That's what happens when you are as successful as me, you get shit before everyone else."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever, anyway. Its nice."

She looked as if she wanted to ask something. "What?" I asked her. "Spit it out." I said.

She smiled sheepishly. "Can you turn on the heated seats?" She asked.

"Its fucking summertime." I said.

She cringed at the curse word. "Can you tone the cursing down? I know but I've never felt any heated seats, please?" She stuck her lower lip out, and I wanted to kiss the shit out of it, I usually didn't even kiss my fucks I just fucked, but I wanted to kiss Bella Swan fucking senseless.

She looked like a kid, I couldn't deny her this, fuck. I would do it, against my better judgment. "Okay, but only for a few minutes."

"Thanks… Mr. Black." She said.

Her eyes were rolling to the back of her head, feeling the heat, little big Jake was making an appearance again, in a huge way. It reminded me of an orgasm watching her it was sexy as shit, I would have her eyes rolling to the back of her head for a whole different reason, soon.

"So you like it, yeah?" I asked.

"Feels so good," She moaned in reply, and my dick was having spasms.

I have something that will feel much better baby, just wait until you get a hold of this long, big ...

We arrived at the garage quickly, I showed them to the waiting area. I didn't want to be away from Virgin, but work had to be done.

_Attached much?_

* * *

"I'll be dammed.." I said, in disbelief, checking Jessica's car.

"What Jake?" Embry asked.

"Bella was right, she knows about cars, and she was fucking right. It needs a new thermostat, and the gasket needs to be fixed."

"A chick knows about cars? And she's not a dyke? That's so damn sexy," Embry said.

I couldn't help but agree. "Stay away from her you mother fuckers. The virgin is mine." I said warning my friends.

Paul spit out his coke he was sipping on. "Virgin? Those still exist?" Laughter polluted our work station.

"Apparently, and she's lucky because I'm going to be her first." I said like the cocky bastard I was. "She's going to have the time of her fucking life, she's going to want to fuck me for the rest of her life."

"Be careful with that virgin Jake, you know women always fall in love with their first lover." Seth said.

"Fuck that, she's not going to fall in love with me, I don't do love or relationships, you guys know that. This is about pure sex. And once I fuck her brains out, I'm going to make her agree to be my mistress."

I explained the plan to the guys.

"Good luck with that Jake," Quil said.

"That a boy Jake," Paul said.

"Alright you fuckers get back to work, today is going to be a busy day."

* * *

I went back into the waiting area.

"Well Bella, looks like you were right, your car should be fixed up in no time." I said looking to Jessica.

"I told I would be." Bella smiled, showing her pearly white teeth, her smile was beautiful. That was the first time today that she smiled genuinely. I was kind of blinded by her beauty, she reminded me of someone that I couldn't put my finger on.

I smirked, and went back to work on the car.

I came back a half hour later. "So how much do I owe?" Jessica asked nervously, pulling her credit card out.

"Its on me," I said.

"O-M-G really?" Jessica asked jumping up and down. "You are amazing!" She said hugging on me.

I smiled, pushing her away, running my fingers through my hair. "But there's a catch." I said with a grin.

"What?" Jessica asked her eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"Your friend, Bella, here-has to go on a date with me."

Her eyes widened, and she looked up from the car magazine she was reading. Damn that's fucking sexy.

"Me? Why me?"She asked.

"Let's just say, I find you very interesting." I said.

"Sorry, but I don't do cocky rich, spoiled bastards. Now run along." She said.

What the fuck? Was she fucking human? I was convinced she wasn't.

"Feisty? Hmmm." I said. I was going to have fun spanking her ass for being so feisty.

"Bella, please?" Angela begged, the three of them turned away from me, for them to discuss it, even though I could still hear them.

"This could be an opportunity for you, Bella, remember what I said about the first handsome stranger you meet? Its fate. He's fucking gorgeous!"

"Please," They begged at the same time.

"No!"

"Bella, this is free we're talking here. You know I need the extra money, since I was laid off from my job please. Do me this favor," Jessica said.

"You don't have to sleep with him, Bella. Just go on a date with him for goodness sake. I mean look at him…. Look at that face..."

"And that body..." Jessica added.

"He's beautiful!" Angela said, I smirked. I am fucking beautiful, huh?

"Gosh, get off your high horse and-"

"Okay, fine. If you will just shut up, I guess I'll go on a date with Mr. Black."

"Good news then?" I asked as they turned back around to face me.

"I'll go out with you, but I'm not sleeping with you," She said upfront. Fuck! She was a pistol.

But I saw a gleam of uncertainty flicker in her eyes, and what the fuck was that...desire?

I could work with that shit, I knew I would have her.

"We'll see," I said smirking. Her breathing increased and her cheeks flushed.

Hopefully by the end of the night, what the fuck I don't do hopefully! This beautiful virgin would, be mine by the end of night, I'd make sure of it, I would have Bella screaming my name, as I brought her to a mind blowing orgasm over and over and over and over... Watching those cheeks blush, and those eyes light up.

I gave Jessica back her keys, as Paul escorted them to the car.

"See you tonight, Bella." I smirked as she rushed away.

I didn't know it before now, but Feisty virgins turn me the fuck on.

"Shit, Jake, you've never let anyone get away without paying, you must really want this virgin," Embry said.

"You have no fucking idea," I said, as I prepared for the grueling but exciting work day.

* * *

A/N: So what do you think?

How about Bella's knowledge about cars?

What's going to happen on the date?

Where do you think would be a good first date?

How is he going to get Bella into bed?

Review and let me know!


	3. Chapter 3: The Date Part I

**Chapter 3: The Date Part I  
**

* * *

Bella wrote down her contact information for me, grudgingly I might add, and I told her I would be seeing her around eight. I told her to make sure she was ready, and waiting because it was going to be a long night. She just rolled her eyes, in reply. She was just playing hard to get, she knew as well as I did that she wanted me. Every woman, I wanted me. Who in their right fucking mind didn't want this, hunk of male deliciousness? The entire female population wanted me, and who the hell could blame them. I made blind women see, I made old women who were confined to wheel chairs get up and walk again, I made dyke's turn straight, I made women who had been in coma's after years, come back to life. All with one fucking look, yes, I was that good.

I would take Virgin to look at antique cars, at one of my favorite spots, wine and dine her, feed her oysters; make sure she indulged in plenty of wine but not too much wine, date rape wasn't my thing. Then I would bring her to my garage, then I would seduce her, which wouldn't take much, I mean this was me we were talking about. Seducing women was like taking candy from a baby.

I made a few calls. I called my friend Henry to rent out his antique car garage. I also called The Tasting Room, so the Virgin and I could sample wine before dinner. I made reservations at one of the best five star diners in Seattle, Canlis Restaurant. Then, I would seal the night off with dessert back at my house, and show her my car collection. I had the night all planned, I would have her hooked to this lifestyle before the night was over, she would be begging for more. I would have her hook, line, and sinker when I got done with her.

"What has you so chipper today, boss?" Collin asked, as I was coming out my office, grinning like a fucking fool.

I grinned, "I'm going to seduce a virgin." I said, wiggling my eyebrows.

Collin rolled his eyes. "You're always up to no good, boss."

"Damn straight, now get your ass back to work you're costing me money, shithead!" I said, slapping him playfully in the back of the head.

Collin was one of my favorite employees, and a close friend. The kid was awesome. I had given him a job because he couldn't afford to go to college, like most of us, including me. I didn't own my own successful chain of businesses by going to college, although I went after I became a millionaire. I also, made the guys go too, so we could learn as much as possible, and become the fucking beasts we were today. I had always had a knack for business, and of course I lived and breathed auto repair.

"Is that the owner?" Two women came into the shop.

"He's beautiful," The blonde said. She had good fucking taste.

I couldn't wait until Virgin was in my bed. I would bury my enormous snake deep in her breaking down her walls, while teasing her with kisses. I couldn't wait to have those pouty lips, wrapped around my pulsing dick, tonight was definitely going to be a night to remember, I would have her in my bed by the end of the night guaranteed.

"What the fuck, Jake?" Paul said glaring at me.

I looked from the minivan I was currently working on. "What, Paul?" I asked confused. I turned to look at the guys, and they were all staring at me. "What?" I snapped. What the fuck was wrong with these idiots?

"Are you fucking whistling?" He asked.

"I think he was," Quil said, grinning.

"Oh fuck, Jake what's up with you man?" Embry added.

I hadn't realized it, I smirked at them sheepishly. I had been fucking whistling.

"You were whistling, Jake, why are you in such a happy damn mood? Does this have to do with this virgin?"

I didn't respond. "I'm always in a good mood."

"Like hell! You usually are all, dragon on us."

"So let me get this straight, you like me being mean?"

"I don't like this shit Jake. Just watch your ass, I would hate to see you changing, because of that girl. I have never heard you fucking whistle."

"Listen fuckers, there's nothing wrong with whistling. You're acting like I was singing show tunes."

"You were whistling the theme to the Golden Girls, that's worse." He said, the other guys started laughing.

I smirked. "How would you know the theme if you don't watch it?" I asked.

"Okay dammit you got me, I can't help it those four old ladies are just so cute, especially Blanche, she's a real babe."

I rolled my eyes. "What the fuck ever. Don't worry Paul, I know what I'm doing, with the virgin. Now get your ass back to work."

He saluted me, smirking. "You better no what you're doing, boss. Don't say I didn't warn your ass."

"Ah, shut it you bastard. You're lucky you guys are my buddies, or I would have fired your asses by now."

The rest of the day was busy, which I loved. It got my adrenaline pumping, seeing how many cars could be fixed in one single day. We always tried to beat our record each day. We prided ourselves on quality, fast service, and the best bargains around. That's why we had so many customers, we had so many customers that sometimes we would have to turn people down. Our looks were an added bonus. Some women would come in saying their cars needed fixing, just to look at us. It was amusing, especially when they would come in two to three times a week, when absolutely nothing was wrong with their cars. I had never slept with any woman I met from the garage.

I almost liked my job better than fucking, _almost_. At least this didn't require any love shit. I thought about was my sweet virgin, throughout the day, I could hardly wait to see Bella again, and most importantly I couldn't wait to have her in my bed. I pictured what she would look like completely naked, as her hair fell softly in waves down her back. Little big Jake came out to play all fucking day long, there was a point I even had to go into my office to relieve myself, if I didn't want a mean case of blue balls. I just couldn't get that little big fucker down. I hadn't been this horny in a long damn time, what was I a fucking teenager? It had been so long since I actually fantasized about any woman. I was acting out of fucking character, I didn't have to masturbate, I had women do that shit for me. What was the Virgin doing to me? I seriously needed to calm my ass down. But the more I thought little big, Jake came out to play, I just couldn't get him out of the way. I was hard as a brick.

_Play with me Jake._ Little big Jake, said to me, throughout the day, as he popped up.

The workday was finally over, and like everyday it was bittersweet. I lived cars, I loved my job, this was my life. I took pride in something that I had built with my own to hands, grow to something so massive. Something that started out in my tiny garage in La Push, grew into a huge establishment, all because of me.

I got out of the car, once I arrived at my huge three story wood home that I had built, and threw my keys to my butler, where he parked my baby in the garage for me. Rosa had my shower already warming up, as usual. I stripped down and hopped in. After my shower my cold glass of vodka sat on my nightstand, I drank it down feeling refreshed.

My butler Danny or Donny, came in and served me my vitamin, and a small salad, with light lemon dressing.

Rosa had laid out my clothes for the evening. Black buttoned down shirt, dark jeans, and my black suede boots, with my black leather jacket. Black was just better, I smirked at the double meaning. Yes, I was the best. I looked myself over in the mirror, making sure my hair was perfect. Once, I re-brushed my perfect teeth, I was ready to go.

My driver picked up the car of the evening that I rented, this baby was definitely going to impress Virgin. That is, if she knew as much about cars as she said. "Good evening, Mr. Black." He said, I gave a curt nod, and I hopped in. "The owner said make sure to have her back by tomorrow afternoon." I nodded again, and he closed the door behind me.

I arrived to pick her up promptly at eight, being late was for pansy's. I parked the car outside of her and her friends' apartment complex. This was a nice place, for someone on a budget. I knocked loudly, I looked at my watch bored when no one came to open the door, quick enough. I rolled my eyes, and knocked again.

When Jessica opened the door, she was in awe, as she took me in. She looked me up and down, and her breathing became erratic. I smirked looking at the green mask on her face.

She suddenly became aware of her appearance, and she cursed under her breath. "Umm…..Bella Jacob is here." She called, down the hall.

"May I come in? Or are you just going to stand there staring at me all night?" I asked. "Not that I mind." I smirked.

"Oh. I'm sorry," She said in a high pitched voice, as she escorted me in. I looked around the little apartment, it was nice. Pink was everywhere, it was definitely a chick place.

"Who's here?" Bella asked coming into the room, wearing pink footed pajama's, with bunny eared feet.

She turned scarlet. "Shoot! I completely forgot. I'm so sorry, Mr. Black. I'll go get ready now."

"You forgot? How could you forget?" I questioned.

She glared at me. "I guess you're easy to forget." She snapped, stomping off.

Fuck! She had damaged my ego twice in one fucking day. She was so different than anyone I had ever come in contact with. What the fuck was up with her? How could she forget she had a date with me? The sexiest man in all of Seattle, I seethed in anger. It was ME! Dammit! Fuck! Shit!

"Sorry Jake, we thought she was getting ready," Angela said. "You're impossible to forget to me." She said.

Angela, now she had sense. She was right I was impossible to forget.

_Obviously not to the virgin._

Some of a bitch voice in my damn head.

I sat down on the pink fluffy couch, sinking deep in the thing.

I was still torn up about her forgetting me. I snapped my mouth shut, that had been hanging open at the shock of it all. I was Jacob Black, how could she forget about me so easily? I wasn't easy to forget. No one could fucking forget me, shit! Women were lined up wanting to get into bed with me? I couldn't understand it. Even her two friends who were staring at me, knew my fucking worth.

I looked at my watch. "Babe, can you speed it up, were going to miss our reservation." I yelled back to her.

"I'm not your babe! And I'm only going out with you because..." I couldn't hear the rest, but she started slamming things.

"I'm sorry about her," Angela said, from the other side of the couch. When had she moved there?

"Is she always like this?" I asked.

"That's our, Bella." Jessica said, from the opposite side.

When Virgin finally came out, she looked radiant, in her short pink dress. She had legs for fucking days. She didn't have on any make-up, I was used to women caking their make-up so this was rare, but she didn't need the shit, she was just as beautiful without it. Her hair was straightened, and it was nearly touching her butt. I couldn't wait to wrap my hands in her beautiful locks.

"Its about damn time." I snapped. "You look, nice." I said.

"Hmmm." She said.

"What?"

"I'm surprised you can compliment anyone other than yourself. Your ego's so big its the practically the size of Texas, now can you hurry this date along? I have things to do early in the morning." She said, walking toward the door. Once again I was fucking speechless. Did she not know who I was?

_Obviously she doesn't care. _

Jessica, and Angela looked at me sheepishly. "Good luck," Jessica called, as she closed the door behind us.

I was definitely going to fucking need it. Was Virgin worth all this trouble?

"Where are we going?" She asked, once we were outside, she stopped in her tracks, as she looked at the rental. "Oh my GOD! Is that what I think it is?" She squealed.

I nodded at her, and smirked. Her enthusiasm was cute, I was so used to all this money and shit nothing impressed me anymore, but watching her amazed me.

"Is that a 1962 Ferrari 250 Gto? Oh my God! Oh my GOD! Its beautiful," She said, jumping up and down. "How did you- I never thought I would see one of these in real life!"

So she really was a car junkie like me.

"Yep," I smiled. "It took me forever to get my hands on this, I'm renting it for tonight. You impressed?"

She looked up at me through her eyelashes. "Hmmm, that's still to be determined. But I've wanted to ride in one of these forever," She said, blushing. "Its always been a dream of mine."

That damn blush made my big little member stand to attention.

"Dream is my middle name, that's what I'm made of. I'm going to make all your dreams come true tonight."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever, can we go? I'm dying to ride in this baby."

I smirked."Your carriage awaits, madam," I said in what I thought was a pretty convincing British accent.

She laughed loudly. "That accent was terrible, don't do it again."

She was certainly something else. I opened the door for her and she got in. She kept saying wow, over and over. As she admired the car.

"So where are we going tonight?" She asked, breaking out of her trance.

"First, I'm going to take you to a vintage car garage I rented out, I know the owner. One of my favorite spots, has a lot of beauties."

"Hmmm."

"What Bella? I can't read you."

"I've never been to one before, its nice of you, that's all." She blushed. So fucking cute.

Down little _big_ Jake, down.

"Well tonight is your lucky night babe, stick with me and you'll see things you've never seen before."

"Fancy shit, and money doesn't impress me, Mr. Black. Life is more than how much money and status have, and how many women you can fuck, there's so much more to life Jacob Black, once you realize that, life will be a lot better for you."

"Its pretty damn good to me," I smirked. "I'm shocked that you have such a potty mouth."

"I only curse when something angers me." She said.

"Do I make you angry, Bella? They say angry sex is the best."

"I see right through your facade Jacob Black."

"I don't have one of those but I do have a big..." I grabbed my dick, and she turned scarlet.

She covered her ears. "I'm not listening, please don't talk dirty."

"You're acting like a child, but I mean you are a virgin. But you know you like it."

"What I am is none of your business, Mr. Black."

"Will you please just call me, Jake?" I snapped annoyed. "So since fancy things don't impress you, what does impress you?"

"We'll see, how things turn out, and maybe, just maybe I'll call you Jake but I'm not making any promises."

"You didn't answer my question, what does impress, you?"

She blushed. "My lips are sealed, but not your sad sexual attempts, that's for sure."

She was lying, she knew she wanted all of this, who wouldn't?

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me!" She said amazed looking around, beaming.

I smirked. "Nope, let me show you some of my favorites." I said grabbing her hand.

"Wow this is a 1967 Ford mustang?" She said impressing me further.

"Yep. You really know a lot about cars."

"I told you it was a hobby of mine, but you probably weren't listening. Your ears only hear things about yourself. Learning about cars, was my favorite past time. My dad, and I would talk about it for hours, he always wanted a boy, so he was very happy when I took up the interest. I collected a few miniature models growing up. That 1960's Cadillac is classic," She commented as we continued looking through the garage.

I was more than ever determined to have her as my mistress now.

"I've never met any chick who was so interested in cars-"

"I'm not a chick, I'm a grown woman. I'm not one of your cheap sluts Mr. Black don't refer to me as a chick," She snapped.

"Fuck! I didn't mean it like that. I apologize, the evening is going good, let's not ruin it.."

"Whatever, you're the one ruining it, not me." She said.

I was going to have fun smacking her ass for disrespect once she was my mistress.

Shit she was complicated.

"I am in love with this model of the Ferrari 1980 288 Gto, its just beautiful. This has to be one my dream cars."

"What are your other dream cars, Bella?"

"Like you really care, _Jake_."

She finally used my nickname, but she said it as an insult, it turned me on.

"I do, if I didn't trust me, I wouldn't be asking." I said, smirking.

"It doesn't matter," She said. "I can't afford any of my dream cars, and Its not like we'll see each other again, after tonight."

"Like hell, you won't be able to stay away from me."

"Whatever cocky bastard."

"Call me what you want, baby."

We finished up looking at the cars, and it was time for us to leave or we were going to miss our reservation, for the wine tasting.

When we arrived I pulled Bella's chair out for her, and she blushed. "Wow, I didn't know Mr. Cocky could be a gentlemen."

"Just for tonight." I smirked.

She rolled her eyes, looking around.

"What is it Bella, will you give me a clue to what's in that head of yours?" The Virgin was a fucking puzzle. I could usually read all the women I went out with, shit.

"I've never been to a wine tasting place before," She admitted, shyly.

Her blush scent shock waves straight to my little friend.

I laughed softly, "like I said if you stick with me, you'll go a lot of places you've never been before."

She rolled her eyes. "What are these?" She asked, pointing to the oysters I made sure was on the table.

"Oysters, Bella. Have one." I demanded.

She looked at it funny, and I couldn't help but chuckle at her childlike innocence.

Her brown eyes twinkled, as she tasted it. "A little slimy, but not bad."

I smirked. "If you like the taste of that you'll love-"

"Mr. Black-please don't talk dirty right now."

"I was going to say clams, Bella." I feigned innocence. "You're the one with the dirty mind not me. You're a naughty virgin, huh?"

"Don't think I'm not on to you, Mr. Black."

"Huh?" I questioned, keeping up my innocent act.

"I'm not a complete idiot, I know what they say about oysters, I happen to read," She grinned.

I was speechless for a moment. Here I was thinking that the virgin was clueless.

"Are you speechless Jacob Black, I believe that was a first." She giggled, and I smirked at her.

"I don't do speechless, baby, and I also, have no idea what you're talking about."

She rolled her eyes. "Are you trying to seduce me," She asked her voice a hoarse whisper.

She was just full of fucking surprises, and damn my rock was getting harder...

"If I was, is it working?" I had never felt so unsure about myself, as I did when I was with Virgin. I didn't know if my attempts at seducing was working, and it was fucking irritating. I didn't have these damn problems.

She was about to respond when our wine server came out. Our server, placed a red and white wine on the table, for us to sample.

She tasted the white wine, and made an adorable face. "You don't like it?" I asked, smirking.

"Its a little tangy," She said smiling, and then she tasted the red, and her face relaxed.

Her brown eyes sparkled under the bright lights, and she looked very nice. Her lips were pursed, and I wanted them around my throbbing member desperately. I wonder how well were her sucking skills...

"What are you thinking, Bella?" I asked trying to decipher her expressions.

"I like it, its sweet." She said, I smiled.

"I have a sweet tooth too," I said, aware of the double meaning. "I wonder what you taste like."

Her cheeks flushed, did the virgin like dirty talk?

Our server came out, and brought out more wine for us to sample. Bella seemed to relax more with each sip, I was sure she was a little buzzed.

She let out a loud burp, and then blushed scarlet, her hands flying to her face. "Oh my God, excuse me, Jake." She said embarrassed.

I let out a loud guffaw. It was just surprise our fucking surprise with her.

"Its not funny!" She said, but she was smiling too.

"I have never heard a woman burp, it was cute." I said feeling a little more relaxed myself. I let out a burp of my own, it was her turn to guffaw now.

She turned off her laugh to stare at me, with a serious expression.

"Bella, what are you thinking?" I asked quietly, smiling.

"This side of you, is nice." She said.

I smirked. "I don't know what you mean babe,"

She rolled her eyes. "That didn't last long."

"Whatever, you ready for dinner?"

"I guess," She hiccuped.

We arrived on time for our reservation to dinner.

"I have no idea what to order..." She said looking at the menu confused.

"For starters you have the menu, upside down." I said turning it right side up, chuckling lightly.

She blushed. "I'm not used to these fancy places."

"That's why I'm here. Would you like me to order for you?"

She nodded. I ordered our food, and Bella a glass of water, she said she needed to sober up, and they had it out in no time.

"So tell me Bella, what do you do in your spare time?"

She shrugged. "I'm boring, I don't live an extravagant life like you." She said, gulping down her water.

"I still want to know, you're so difficult to read."

"Well, I'm a broke college student, going to school to be a teacher, who was raised by a single father. Who drives a beat up 1963 Chevy C10 step side. Living on a substitute teacher's salary, when I'm not working at the sporting goods store. And I volunteer at the animal shelter in my spare time."

"Wow, does sound pretty boring, but you're a saint."

She laughed. "Far from that I can assure you."

"You are a saint, virgin Bella."

She rolled her eyes.

"Do you pay for college out of pocket?"

"No."

"Where does all your money go to? You say you're broke working two jobs it seems like you'd be able to save, something to get a new car…"

"That's none of your business." She said defensively, her eyes turning cold.

"I didn't mean to pry or anything, Bella…"

"We all weren't born with sliver spoons in our mouths, some of us actually have to work for everything we own." The way she looked at me made me uneasy, and I didn't like how she was fucking judging me.

"You don't know what the fuck you're talking about. I wasn't born with all this shit, Bella. I worked my ass off with no help from anyone." I snapped, she got under my skin in away no one else could.

"Either way, Its not right how you flaunt your money all over the place, expecting others to fawn over you like you're a god or something. You should try to show a little humility. You may be beautiful, but you certainly need to tone down that self righteous attitude because its unattractive."

"Well I haven't heard any other women complain." I replied cockily.

She smirked. "That's your damn problem, always looking for validation from others. These treacherous women don't give a flying fart about you, they just use you! And you allow yourself to be used. And its not right."

I didn't respond, I felt my anger bubbling and I didn't want a fight not here. I was sure I was turning red in the face.

"I'm sorry, Jake, I didn't mean to judge. I'm sorry, I just have a very hard time- talking about things with anyone other than my friends. But, the reason why I can't save properly is because-I have to support my grandmother, and its very expensive."

"Your grandmother?" I said trying to keep my voice even, and reign my anger in.

"Yes, she needs medical care, I work to support her, and keep her in a home. My needs are far less important then taking care of her, I want her to be happy her last few years on this earth. I don't care about a stupid car, I just want her to be happy." Tears filled her eyes, and for once I didn't hate the shit, because she was crying for a completely different reason, than my stupid fucks.

She was selfless, she put her dreams on hold, for others. She wasn't human she was an angel or some shit. I could never be the type of person to put others before me, no one gave a shit about me, why should I give a shit about others? I was more important than anyone else, my needs were superior to others.

"I'm sorr-"

"Don't just don't Jacob, don't sit there and pretend like you care, because we both know you don't."

She was right, I didn't care the only reason why we were both here was because I wanted to fuck her. I couldn't pretend like I did, because that would give her the wrong idea, and I wanted her for one purpose to be my mistress, I didn't give a shit, about anything other than her pussy.

"So what about your family?" She asked, after awhile.

"My dad, is in a wheelchair, my mom died in a car crash." I said.

I never shared anything about myself, to my fucks, but since she was going to be my mistress I felt, she should know. I knew she didn't want anything from me, I felt like she actually cared. My fucks didn't all they cared about was my money, and shit.

"I'm sorry."

"No big fucking deal." I said. She winced.

"Any siblings?"

"Two brat twins."

She laughed. "Hmmm."

"What are you thinking, Bella?"

Hopefully about fucking me.

"I'm thinking that vulnerability looks a lot better on you than cocky."

I smirked. "That'll be the day," I replied.

She shrugged.

"You think I'm beautiful?" I asked, smirking.

She rolled her eyes. "You are sort of beautiful, Jake."

"Sort of, eh?"

"That's right sort of," She said. "I don't want to blow up your ego anymore, its big enough already." She smiled. She was so blunt and honest, and she didn't just tell me what I wanted to hear, I wasn't sure how I felt about that.

"Flying fart, Bella?"

Her face flame as she shrugged.

"Eat," I demanded pointing at her food. "Or it'll get cold."

"To be honest Jake, I don't like this fancy food. I'm very simple to please."

"Oh? What do you have in mind?" I smirked.

She grabbed my hand. "Let's go." She said pulling me toward the door.

"I have to pay first, Bella."

* * *

A/N: So what do you think?

Leave a review, and let me know.

I would really appreciate it.


	4. Chapter 4: The Date Part II

A/N: Thanks to everyone who's read, favored, alerted, and reviewed. I'm surprised that this story isn't getting such a great response, its a totally left field idea, and I didn't think anyone would be interested, but you sure proved me wrong! And thank you to the people who review all of my stories, and follow me with every story! It makes me so happy. Thank you! I am so grateful, you have no idea :)

Enough chatter, time for cocky Jake.

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Date Part II**

* * *

Bella made me drive to a place a few miles from my auto repair shop, to a fucking burger joint. She seemed a lot softer then she had, earlier. The more time we spent together, the more she seemed to be warming up to me, and who could fucking blame her? She was finally realizing how fucking amazing I am.

"A burger joint, really?" I asked, as she ordered for us, taking charge, and then she pulled out her debit card.

"No way, Bella. I'll pay." I said, pulling out my wallet.

"You've done enough, Jacob. I'd like to do something," She smiled. "Now put that away." She said gently.

"No, I insist, I'm not letting a chick pay for my meal."

She glared at me. "You're unbelievable, are you too prideful to let me pay for a simple five dollar burger? You son of a- Just let me do this dammit! I'm not one of those helpless females you go out with, that need you to pay for everything. I have a mind of my own, and I can take care of myself. Dinner this time is on me, got it?" She snapped raising her voice, I could tell she was angry. I didn't want to create a scene, so I just smirked at her.

Truth be told I was speechless once again, this girl kept shocking the shit out of me. Just full of fucking surprises. How many times had a woman offered to pay for my shit? Zero. Bella was the first. They always expected me to pay for shit. They never even offered, even though I wouldn't expect them to pay, it would still be nice to fucking offer. Cheap dirty fucks. But Bella, was so damn different. Here she was a struggling college student, who had her grandmother to think about, and she was still thinking of others. She was willing to pay for a rich bastard like myself, who could afford to buy a million burgers, even though she was barely getting by, she was just so unbelievable. What the fuck was wrong with this woman? I was convinced, I was going to see angel wings soon. Was she fucking glowing?

"If you insist. Whatever floats your boat babe," I said running my fingers through my short hair.

"Good boy." She said, patting my shoulder.

I couldn't let her best me. "I have you know, I find it incredibly sexy, you're adorable when you're angry, you know that?" I whispered in her ear, and I licked the inside of her ear seductively, and then I bit it for good fucking measure.

She gasped, she leaned into me for a moment, until she came back to her senses.

"You're insufferable Mr. Black," She responded with an eye roll, as she wiped her ear out with a napkin. "Gross."

"You know you liked it, Bella." I smirked.

"Let's go to the park," She said after she paid.

"I'm not a park kind of guy," I said.

"Hmmm, too macho to go to the park?"

"Hell yeah. Parks are for kids, and women and shit."

"Well, I'm going to go, you can follow me if you want. If not I'll go by myself." She smirked, taking off.

"Fuck Bella! Are we not going to drive?" I asked annoyed. She frustrated the shit out of me. Dammit!

"Will you stop with the profanity! Its not that far, come on Mr. Black let's get some fresh air, exercise, and enjoy nature."

"I go to the gym in my house, for my exercise, Mary Poppins."

"Well do what you want, but I'm going to the park with or without you." She snapped.

Shit, she was a piece of fucking work. Too much work, I sighed.

Anything to get in her pants.

"Wait up, Bella." I called as I ran to catch up with her.

We finally made it to the park, not too much longer, we sat on a nearby park bench.

"So we left a five star restaurant to go to a burger joint? Interesting."

She laughed. "Yep. I told you I'm not in to that fancy stuff, don't get me wrong I'm very appreciative that you wanted to treat me to a fancy dinner, but its not exactly my thing." She said.

How long has it been since anyone told me they were appreciative, in anything other than my looks? Too fucking long. Not that I minded, because I agreed with them.

"Now stop talking, take a bite, and tell me they don't have the best burgers around," She laughed as she took a bite. "Mhmmm," She said, her eyes closing, and her cheeks flushing.

I got caught up in the moment, watching her, as she wrapped her tiny lips around the huge burger, sexy as hell. It sent shock waves straight down to my wood pecker. Under the street lights her skin seemed to glow softly, her eyes twinkled in the darkness, she looked fucking beautiful, and I couldn't wait to smash.

"Aren't you going to eat?" She asked looking at me with doe eyes.

"Mmm, I guess it is good, to be filled with calories, and disgusting preservatives." I said, after taking a bite.

She smirked. "That's the best part, just relax and enjoy, you don't have to be stuck up all the time."

"Whatever babe, this is me we're talking about here."

"Will you stop calling me babe?"

I ignored her comment.

"I haven't been here before. Its been years since I've been to a burger joint. I have never taken anyone to one for dinner either." I said.

"First time for everything, I guess, and correction I'm taking _you_ to dinner, like I said fancy shit doesn't impress me, Jake. I will take a burger and fries over a fancy restaurant I don't feel comfortable at, any day. You should learn to loosen up a little."

"How about I loosen you up?" I smirked.

"Can you go five minutes without talking dirty, Mr. Black?"

"Oh don't start with that shit again, and no I can't."

"What shit are you referring to?"

There she went getting under my skin.

"You know what I'm talking about." I added, "If you're going to stick with me, I suggest you get used to the whole fancy shit thing."

She raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And who says I'm sticking with you?"

"I do."

"Cocky."

"Damn right, and you're right about there being a first time for everything including your first time having sex, which is going to be with me."

She blushed. "Oh, so you think you're going to take my virginity?"

"That's the plan." I said honestly. "And I don't _think_, I _know_."

She snorted a laugh.

"Did you just fucking snort, Bella?" I asked.

Her cheeks flamed instantly.

I laughed. "That was so fucking cute."

I would think something like that would turn me off, no it turned me the fuck on! Her snort was cute, was there anything that didn't tun me on about this girl?

She was quiet, until her cheeks returned to their natural color. "I happen to like being a virgin."

"You can't stay one forever."

"Its none of your business either way. But If I become a nun, I can." She said.

"When I get done defiling you, trust me, no is going to accept you as a nun."

"What makes you think I'm just going to give it up to you? After twenty-one years of being a virgin what makes you so special, than every other guy? Just because you're handsome, rich, successful."

"Exactly, all of the above, that's what sets me apart from the lessors. And I prefer sexy as hell, or godly, over handsome, babe."

She rolled her eyes, and huffed. "Lessors really? So damn cocky, that's not my taste."

"Being cocky obviously isn't stopping you from wanting all of this." I said. "I can tell you have a thing for bad boys."

"If you're going to get me to sleep with you, which you are not, you certainly have your work cut out for you." She smirked. "If you're going to get me in bed, just know, I'm not as easy as your sluts, Mr. Black."

I don't get women to sleep with me, they willingly drop in my bed, I thought, smirking.

"I know that you've lasted this long, but you won't last too much longer. I know you're itching for some skin to skin contact. I will lick your..."

"STOP!" She said, covering her ears.

"Just give me a week, and trust me. You'll be moaning my name over and over as I bring you to bliss."

"A week? Mr. Black what happened to tonight? Doubting your seducing skills, hmm?" She smirked.

"Are you smirking at me, Bella? I would never doubt my skills, baby trust me, just you wait."

_Be honest you don't think you're going to get her into bed do you? She's practically locked and sealed, no one is breaking that virgin down. _

Son of a bitch voice in my head, I didn't think I KNEW.

She shrugged, biting her bottom lip. "You're very persistent, no one can deny that."

"Oh honey, you have no idea. Persistent is my middle name. And don't you dare bite your lip, like that, unless you want me to bite the shit out it." She gasped, and blushed.

My voice dropped, turning husky. "So you think I have my work cut out for me, huh?" I asked.

Her face turned unsure. "I know you do?" She said more of a question, then a statement.

"You sound unsure," I said.

"No I'm very sure."

"Sure of what, exactly?" I asked.

I closed in the giant distance on the park bench, that she had put between us.

I ran my fingers against her cheeks, her breathing slightly increasing. I ran the pad of my thumb against her swollen bottom lip. I gently placed my fingers in her hair, her face jerked up, like she wanted me to kiss her. I put my removed my hand from her hair, and sat my hand on her thigh, inching closer to her treasure. She gasped, and right then, I pulled away.

"You want me to kiss you, don't you?" I asked.

She looked at me with desire, then she pushed me away, shaking her head.

"That wasn't fair Jacob Black!" She said.

"I don't play fair, I just had to show you, admit it, you want me just as much as I want you."

She batted her eyelashes. "I'm not admitting anything of the sort. You just want to sleep with me."

"Correction I want to fuck you, and I will."

She blushed. "You think."

"I know"

"Let's not talk about this, anymore, like I said after tonight we won't see each other again,"

"You're so different, than anyone I ever met," I said.

She smiled. "Different is better, than being like everyone else." She said, through a mouth full of food."You're used to women falling in your bed, but I'm not like that. If you want me as much as you say, you'll do more than just what you do for your random fucks." She said, and I was once again speechless, by how perceptive she fucking was.

"Stop gawking. Close your mouth and eat, your food is getting cold." She smirked.

I had a feeling Bella Swan was beating me at my own damn game.

"Finished." I said after a while.

"God, did you even chew it?" She looked at me. "You have a little something..." She laughed.

"What?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Come here." She said.

I didn't have a choice when her fingers softly brushed over my lips, getting the ketchup that was on them off. She licked her fingers, shivering slightly, "Mhmm," She said, smirking at me.

Full of fucking surprises, how many women had been considerate enough to wipe something off of my lips? None. I just didn't understand her, she was so different.

"Thanks babe." I smirked, regrouping, and readjusting my wood. Watching her lick her fingers was... just wow.

We finished up. "I guess its time for the last part of our date." I said.

She smiled, yawning. "Okay."

"Don't get tired yet, babe, not until I stick my..."

"JAKE!"

"I was just gonna say until I stick my key in your ignition."

I was rewarded by a tiny slap to the arm.

I just smirked.

* * *

"Wow, its huge, and beautiful." She commented, as we came into my huge house, I chuckled, watching her.

"Yes I am huge.." I said grabbing myself. "But how do you know its beautiful, you haven't seen it yet."

She rolled her eyes. "Will you stop it?"

"Why?"

"Its annoying."

"You know you like it Bella. Tell me you don't want it,"

She blushed. "Whatever, Mr. Black."

"There you go with your formalities." I grunted. "And you didn't answer my question, do you want it? Because I will fuck the shit out of you if you want me to. I will give you one mind blowing orgasm after another, if you want it. Tell me its what you want."

She didn't respond, but desire flickered in her eyes, for a moment but it soon disappeared. "Like I said, you have your work cut out for you, just go sleep with some random chick, and call it a night? Like you usually do."

"Because I don't want anyone but you, and like I said, a week."

"Whatever," She said, steadying herself. "Mind if I look around? "She asked.

"Why don't I give you the grand tour." I said pulling her forward.

When we went to the garage, she lost her footing on the stairs, and she tripped. I caught her before she bit the dust. I had her wrapped securely in my arms. She stared at me with those pouty lips, that were begging for me to have my wicked way with them.

"Umm-thanks." She blushed. "I'm kind of a klutz, you saved me from a nasty fall," She said breathlessly.

I showed her the living-room, den, game room, pool hall, but she wasn't really interested until we came to my library.

"You have a library?" She asked intrigued, her eyes lighting up.

"Yes," I smirked, "does that surprise you?"

She blushed. "I just didn't picture you as the type to like reading."

I feigned hurt. "Ouch, you sure know how to bruise my ego,"

"Sorry." She blushed. "But it could stand a little more bruising if you ask me."

She made her way into the library, looking around. She browsed through the books taking her precious time.

"The Thorn Birds, really?" She smirked. "Twilight?" She frowned.

I scratched the back of my neck. "Um yeah, my friend uh Paul got me that."

"Stephanie Meyer's writing is a little blah. That girl in the book definitely should've chosen the werewolf."

"I said the same thing, especially since the guy's name is Jacob, that's probably why you like him."

She laughed. "War and Peace. I've always wanted to read that, I heard it was very difficult to read. Have you read it?"

I nodded. "You can have it if you'd like. And you can also take whatever other books you may want."

"Really?" Her eyes lit up.

"You bought me dinner, its the least I can do."

"Thank you!" She said helping herself to a few books.

It was weird I had never shown my library to anyone, but somehow, I was finding letting Bella in, easy. Fucking weird.

She gasped. "Does that work?" She asked pointing to my record player, as she sat her books down on my desk.

"Of course," I said.

She blushed. "Can you put something on?"

"I don't kn-"

"Please?" She pouted her lips, and I wanted to suck them dry.

"Fine."

I put on some jazz, and it started playing loudly on the giant record player.

What the fuck was wrong with me? I had never done this before...

"I love this song, Miles Davis, right?"

"Right babe."

"Hmmm."

"What are you thinking, Bells?"

She paused. "What did you call me?"

"Bells, babe. Problem?" It just slipped of my tongue.

"Not exactly, my dad calls me the same thing."

"Well he has good tastes in nicknames, then." I said trying to steer the conversation away from anything mushy, I didn't do mushy shit.

She looked like she was in deep thought, once again I couldn't read her.

"Wanna dance?" She asked.

"I don't dance, unless you call tangoing in the bedroom dancing."

"Oh, when people say they don't it usually means they can't, so I've finally found something that you can't do." She said challenging me.

"Is that a challenge, Bella?"

"Damn right."

"I have you know, I am an excellent dancer."

I grabbed her hand, and pulled her close to me. I tried not to make eye contact, we had already broken so many of my rules, I didn't want to let her in, for her to get the wrong idea. But those chocolate swirls, hypnotized me, and I couldn't stop myself.

"I'm surprised that you and I have so much in common, but are from two completely different worlds, no one has ever shared my interests before." She said.

"I know what you mean, I have never had so much in common with anyone, not even my friends." I said my voice husky.

_You and her, didn't have this much in common either. _

_Fuck!_

I couldn't think about her right now, and feel that fucking pain, I had tried too long to bury it. Why was it coming back to the fucking surface now.

"The ones down at the repair shop?" Bella said stopping my thoughts from turning deadly.

"Mhmm." I mumbled. I dipped her, as we continued to dance in my library.

"Ouch," I said.

"Sorry." She smiled sheepishly. "I'm not exactly a good dancer, two left feet." She said.

She had conned me into a dance, she played dirty as well.

"You're good at this," She said surprised.

"I'm good at everything babe, but I'm best in-between the sheets. Is that why you still have your v-card because no one is as interesting as me?" I smirked, my cockiness coming back.

"Maybe." She said.

"Why don't you have a boyfriend, Bella? I mean look at you."

She blushed. "No one excites me, I don't know its complicated."

"Try to explain."

"I don't know if I believe in love, or relationships, since my parents got divorced." She said. "I lost all faith."

"I don't believe in it, either." I said cockily.

Full of fucking surprises, she was the perfect mistress.

"...but I do believe in fucking."

"I bet you do." She said once the song ended, she pulled away.

"I better be getting, home." She said, yawning.

No one wanted to fuck someone who was tired this night was a long cause, but I still had to fucking try.

"But I haven't given you dessert yet."

"Like I said, If you want this, you're going to have to do way more than flaunt your money at me."

I wanted her in my bed.

FUCK! I was going to have to masturbate until the sun came up.

"I had an amazing night, thank you." She said, as we arrived back in front of her apartment complex.

"I'll see you Friday, eight o'clock sharp _remember_ this time." I said.

"What makes you think I want to go out with you again?" She said, opening the car door.

"Because I know you do, I see it in your eyes."

"Whatever." She said.

"Jake?" She said, turning back around to look at me.

"Yeah?"

She brushed her lips against mine softly, taking me completely off guard, and she pulled away all to soon.

"That was for an amazing night, I never thought I would have a good time with you, but you surprised me, there's more to you than meets the eye. Goodnight." She said, hurrying out of the car.

She was going to be the fucking death of me. Full of damn surprises.

I wasn't ready to admit it yet, but I was becoming really fond, of Bella Swan.

* * *

A/N: What do you think?

Tell me in a review

And if you have any suggestions for the plot, to help me.

Put those in the review section or pm me.

Thanks.


	5. Chapter 5: The Second Date

A/N: Will you guys give poor cocky Jake, a rest? He's obviously hurting inside. He won't be cocky forever, but I'm having a lot of fun writing him this way. Hehe. Sometimes, I think I write him overly cocky, and then he's not cocky enough, its complicated but its fun!

Ps. Over 60 of you have alerted this story, and I'm grateful however, I still don't have that many reviews, can you please review, give me some insight, and feedback, please, let me know how you're enjoying the story please? Thanks.

Disclaimer: Belongs to Stephanie Meyer, yada yada yada...

Please excuse any typos, errors, in punctuation, grammar, etc. I apologize in advance.

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Second Date**

* * *

It was Monday, I couldn't stay away from Bella for four whole days, that shit was out of the question, especially when I had to get her in my bed by the end of the week. So I thought I would surprise her by showing up at her college. I called Jessica, got Bella's schedule, and I left work for lunch. I told the guys I wouldn't be back until later.

I showed up, waiting for her, in my black Jaguar. I was shocked all over again, when I saw her. Her hair was in waves down her back, and she was wearing a pink shirt, jeans, and pink keds. How could be dressed so simple, but still send electricity straight to my little monster? But, I was even more shocked, when I saw that she was with a very pale, scrawny male. Why was she with such a loser? Being shocked, quickly gave way to anger. Was he trying to take away my virgin? Like I was going to let that fucking happen.

"Bella," I said waving her over, she turned crimson, and dismissed the male. He looked toward me, and gave me a death stare. Hehe, I was getting under the fucker's skin.

"Hey sweet thing." I said, once she came over.

She glared at me. "Mr. Black," She snapped. " What are you doing here? How did you find me?"

"Like it was that hard?"

She gave me a murderous stare. "I was in the middle of a conversation." She said.

"You better be glad, I didn't drag your ass away from that fucker."

She gnashed her teeth. "How. Did. You. Find. Me?"

"You're so sexy when you're angry."

She was turning red, and it wasn't from blushing.

"Okay so, your friend has a big mouth." I said nonchalantly. "But then again, I'm an excellent persuader. That's one of my best skills."

"Not when it comes to me! And I'm going to kill Angela." She said, her hands balled into fists at her side.

"It was Jessica actually," I said. "Once I turn on the charm you'd be surprised what I can get women to do."

She huffed, and rolled her eyes.

"So get in the car, babe." I commanded.

She hesitated. "I don't kn-"

"Bella get in the car."

"I don't have to do anything. I have things to do, Mr. Black."

"No you don't, your schedule is clear. You don't have to work today, at either of your jobs, and you don't visit your grandmother until Sunday."

"So now you're stalking me?" She yelled.

"You should be so lucky, babe. Get in _now._" I said firmly, but calm.

"You just can't come here, in your fancy but beautiful Jaguar F-type v8 s, and expect me to get in the car with you."

"Its so cute how know your shit, and yes I can, and I did. Let's go or we're going to be late."

"For what?"

"You'll see, now would you please get your ass in the car."

"You can't make me," She said.

I smirked at her. "Oh babe, I can make you, and I will, if you don't get in the car."

"NO!" She said indifferently, crossing her hands over her chest.

"I hate to do this, but you've given me no choice." I picked her up, caveman style.

"Jake, put me down!" She said punching me, I looked over my shoulder at her and smirked.

"Nope, not until you get in the car."

"Fine, I'll get in the car, just put me down, dammit!" She seethed stomping over, as I opened the car door for her.

"Good," I smirked, she clenched her teeth. "Good think you didn't drive today, huh?"

"Unbelievable, so you're into kidnapping now?" She said, glaring at me, once we were both seated in the car.

I smirked. "Stop with the dramatics, babe, you know you wanted to come with me, and I _am_ unbelievable you have no idea." I said. "Who the fuck was that, you were talking to?"

"Who Edward?"

"I fucking guess so."

"He's an old friend, from high school."

"I don't like him, he wants you."

"No, he's like a brother to me."

"Like hell! I bet he doesn't know that, trust me he wants you. I don't want you hanging around him anymore."

"You can't tell me who I can and cannot hangout with, Mr. Black! You're not my father."

"In fact, I don't want you talking to or hanging with any male." I said ignoring her.

"You are delusional, if you think I'm going to listen to you. I can talk to whomever I please, its not like we're married."

I nearly choked on the Cola I was sipping on. "Please never say the m word around me."

"Married, married, married, married…"

I swerved the car. "Dammit stop it Bella!" I glared at her annoyed.

She smirked.

"Stop smirking at me! I'm serious, You're mine Bella."

"I belong to no one! Certainly not to you! Someone who plans to fuck me, and leave me, like he does all his women, the only thing that separates me from them, is that I'm not a slut, and I'm not going to sleep with you."

"Yes you will sleep with me, and you're going to want to do it over and over again. But what separates you from them is, I don't plan on leaving you," I said honestly, grabbing her hand.

Her eyes turned thoughtful. "What do you mean? Because I know, you don't plan on committing to me, or any woman."

"In a way, we will be committed, if you'll agree to my terms and conditions."

"Sounds like a bunch of hogwash, to me."

"Hogwash? Bella?" I chuckled. She was so fucking cute.

"Yeah that's right hogwash!" She yelled.

"At least hear me out, will you? Don't be close minded, please."

"Whatever, the answer will always and forever be no, forget your terms and conditions. I don't want to hear whatever it is you have to say, now you can just take me home."

"You're not going home Bella. Seriously, I need you to really consider it before you make a decision. Just promise me, you'll consider it?"

"You're serious about whatever these terms and conditions are, aren't you?"

I nodded. "I'm really serious, Bells."

She gave me a hesitant smile, and nodded. "Okay, I guess, after I hear what you have to say, I'll considerate it."

"Good." I said.

"Now like I was saying, I don't trust that Edgar character, I get a bad vibe from him, stay away from him."

"His name is Edward, and no, I'm not giving up my friends for you." She snapped. "Now shut it before I change my mind about these 'terms and conditions'" She said cryptically, using air quotes.

I saluted her. "Yes, ma'am." I said smirking.

She was a piece of fucking work.

* * *

"Your house is so beautiful, its so unique unlike anything I ever seen. The handy-work, and craftsmanship is excellent. I've never seen anything more detailed. And each piece of wood is decisive and different from the other."

I was shocked that she even noticed, such a thing. She was one damn surprise after another.

"Thanks, babe. I built it myself." I smirked.

Her eyes turned into saucers. "You did? WOW! That's amazing." She praised. "You certainly did, an amazing job." She said, running her fingers against a piece of wood, but it was the wrong wood. She needed to run her fingers over the wood in my pants, that was getting hard for her.

"You'd be surprised what these hands can do, and how amazing they really are." I smirked.

"There you go again being, Mr. Cocky," She sighed.

"That's never gonna change, babe." I said.

Rosa had set out a picnic in the backyard for Bella and I. We had salad, chocolate covered strawberries with whipped cream, and champagne. I led her to the backyard, by her hand. I sat next to Bella, on the thin blanket, as we overlooked the pond.

"Wow," Bella's eyes widened at the sight. "I never pictured you as one to have such a lovely flower garden, and a pond," She smiled, and her eyes softened. "Very nice." She said looking up at me, with those chocolate doe-eyes.

She admired the rainbow array of flowers that aligned my backyard, and just beyond the flowers was a small pond that was filled with different color goldfish, and colorful rocks.

I grinned. "My mom, she loved nature and shit, she really liked flowers. I let Rosa do this as sort of a tribute to her. I remember her as a kid, she had a flower garden with different types of flowers all of different colors. She used to hum softly, while she was planting, she loved it so much. She spent so much time in that damn garden." I said, not realizing that I was babbling. I didn't understand, why it was so easy discussing things with Bella. I always tried to keep the past fucking locked up, but around her I would sing about the shit like a canary. "Rosa, has a lot on her plate, and I know she likes, taking care of them."

"Well they're beautiful, your mom had good taste, I love flowers, especially sunflowers, and I love nature too." She smiled. Her smile reminded me, of another smile, but I couldn't quite place it. Virgin reminded me of someone. Hmmm, but who?

"I bet you do, babe." I smirked. The memory of my mom, kind of shook me up, but I came back to my fucking senses. The past was the damn past.

She rolled her eyes. "So what do you want to talk to me about, Jacob?" She asked, turning serious. Her brows pinching together, she was so fucking cute.

"First, we eat." I demanded.

"I'm not really that hungry, Jake."

"Please eat for me?"

"NO! I said I'm not hungry." She spat.

"Fine." I said, picking up a strawberry, and dipping it in chocolate. I licked the chocolate off. She watched me intently, her eyes burning with passion. "But you don't know what you're missing." I said sucking the strawberry.

She bit her lip, and blushed.

"There you go with that damn lip biting again, I want to bite it for you." I smirked, she blushed further. "Come on, Bella you know you want some, its heavenly, but I bet it doesn't taste as good as you." I said, grabbing another one, and teasing it with my tongue. She looked like she was developing and appetite, for me, she licked her lips.

I scooted closer to her, strawberry in hand, I reached to dip. "Open up," I said huskily.

She shook her head no.

"Bella, please?" I huskily whined.

She pressed her lips in hard line, and shook her head furiously.

I rolled my eyes. "If I tried one of those stupid ass burgers for you, will you do this for me, please?"

She thought about it, and then hesitantly opened her mouth, as I fed her the strawberry. Her eyes closed, as she took a bite, her lips closing around the strawberry. Chocolate stained her lips, once I pulled the strawberry away. She opened her eyes, her cheeks a slight pink color. Her eyes gleamed, and she smirked. "You like it, huh?"

She shrugged, but I could see the hunger gleaming in her eyes, as they turned darker.

"You have a little something." I said, chuckling as I dipped my fingers in the chocolate and coated her lips with it, getting it all over her lips, and her face. A little dripped down and stained her shirt. "Oops," I smirked.

She gasped. "Jacob Black! You did not just do that? You got chocolate on my favorite shirt! You're going to pay for that!" She said, getting up.

Before I could stop her, she grabbed the bowl of chocolate and dumped it all over my head, soaking me with chocolate.

She started laughing loudly. "Haha." She said.

"Oh! Its fucking on!" I said.

"You started it!" She yelled.

It was completely fucking childish, but Bella and I had a food fight. It was refreshing, she and I laughed while we were acting like complete idiots. I covered her in whipped cream and then added a cherry for good measure.

"Now you're a Sundae." I smirked.

"You owe me another shirt," She rolled her eyes, with a smile on her lips.

"I'll give you anything you want if you agree to my terms."

"Okay, tell me what they are." She said.

"First, let me just."

I licked the chocolate that covered her lips, the whipped cream that covered her neck. She gasped, leaning into my touch, I licked her ear, and pulled away, as I felt her pull my shirt.

"Mhmm that's what I thought, you do taste so damn good, Bells. I wonder what the other half of you tastes like."

She licked her lips, and blushed.

"A week, Bella." I said.

She regrouped. "Whatever, J-Jake, just t-tell me, what the terms are," She said.

"Okay Bella-I-"

Right when I was about to tell her, it started pouring down raining.

"Oh my God!" Bella screamed, but laughed. "What a day getting stalked, kidnapped, having a food fight, and getting soaked." She said.

I rolled my eyes. "I guess we need a shower, huh?" I smirked.

"I guess, after you started that food fight."

I grabbed her hand leading her inside, and we got some towels, cleaning up. Once I was satisfied we were clean, and dry enough, I led her into the kitchen.

"Do you want anything?" I asked.

"No, Jake, just tell me..."

I sighed. "Remember what you said about being open minded? And considering it right?"

She nodded.

"Okay, well. I want you to be my mistress. Its like a girlfriend, but not-it means you'll live with me, we'll have mindless sex every night, but there is no love or relationship other than friends. Its a permanent live in fuck buddy," I said.

She was quiet, for a long while, and I couldn't read her expression.

"So, Bella, what do you think?" I asked quietly, suddenly unsure of myself...

* * *

A/N: What do you think Bella is going to say?

What should she say?

Did you enjoy this chapter.

REVIEW please.

And not just "I love your story, please update soon."

I mean a detailed review, although, I'll still accept any type of review

Either way.

Thanks for reading.

-Rae


	6. Chapt6:The Chase into the Virgin's Pants

**Chapter 6: The Chase into the Virgin's Pants.  
**

* * *

She seemed to be in a state of shock for a moment, but she didn't seem angry, which was a plus.

"Just hear me out. It would be the perfect solution, Bella. You said you don't believe in love or relationships, and neither do I. But I want you to be my mistress. I'll sleep with you and only you, fuck your brains out every night, I'll come home to you, we'll stay in separate rooms, so you'll have plenty of privacy, but most importantly we won't fall in love, but we'll still be loyal to one other. So its basically the best of both worlds, you'll belong to me, and I belong to you, without all the mushy shit. See what I mean by perfect? Its a win-win, fucking me every night, is an added bonus. I will also, set you up with your own bank account and credit card."

No response.

I was getting more nervous, what was she thinking? I could never tell with her. She was a damn fool if she would pass this up, sleeping with me. There were millions out there who would kill to be in her shoes. Surely she had more sense than that.

"Bella?" I called, quietly, unsure of myself.

She burst out laughing out of the blue, she laughed so damn hard she was turning blue in the face. "You can't be serious…" She said through her laughter.

What the fuck? She was fucking laughing? What the hell?

My eyes narrowed. "What's so damn funny?" I snapped, confused.

"Are you serious? Are you punking me, where is Ashton and the hidden cameras?" She asked looking around, a smirk on her lips.

"Oh no, I'm serious babe. Serious as fuck." I said, suddenly annoyed. This was no fucking laughing matter. She was something fucking else. But there was something so damn intriguing about her, everything about her intrigued me. I never knew what she was going to do next.

Her laughter died down. "So you're serious, you want me to be your…your, mistress?" She asked quietly, nearly choking on the word. She started biting her lip furiously, and it was fucking distracting; I tried to ignore it, and focus. I was trying to place her facial expression, but she kept her eyes downcast.

She was biting her lip so hard I was afraid it was going to bleed. Was she fighting back more laughter? I couldn't tell. "You might want to easy up on that lip." I said.

She ignored me. "Let me get this straight, you want me to be your mistress?"

"Fuck Bella, yes, how many times do I have to say it? Want me to spell it out?"

She glared at me. "Speaking hypothetically, for how long exactly?"

"As long as you want or…"

"Or until you get tired of me, lose interest, I become boring, and you find someone who's hotter, and sexier, right?"

I rolled my eyes, and sighed. "Will you fucking stop? I said as long as you want, and I mean it."

"So exactly what happens, if I do fall in love with you?" She asked, curiously.

"You can't, and if you do you'll never see or hear from me again, it'll be like I never existed. That's the way it has to be. If you think you'll fall in love with me, just tell me now, and I'll find someone else. But I really want you, and I know you want me too." Just like every other woman, I added in my head.

Anger flashed in her eyes. "And what if you fall in love with me?"

I chuckled my head falling back in a laugh, and then scoffed. "That will never happen" I said smirking. "I know its going to be hard not falling in love with me babe, but do your best not to, okay?"

She gasped, I felt a slap across my face, all of a sudden. She packed a big slap, for someone so small, she got me good. I was shocked for a moment. What the fuck? Did I just get fucking slapped?

I glared at her. "What the fuck, was that for?" I snapped, my anger flaring. No woman had ever fucking slapped me before.

"Are you too good to fall in love with me? What's so damn funny?" She asked.

"Bella, I didn't mean-"

"Don't flatter yourself Jacob Black," She said cutting me off, "I could never fall in love with someone so cocky, so arrogant, and a damn son of a bitch, like yourself, you aren't worth falling for. I bet you'd fall before I did." She said.

"Is that a challenge, Bella?" I asked. "And don't you ever slap me again."

"If I do, what are you going to do, spank me?"

I smirked. "Don't tempt me."

"You're such a jerk, I don't play with my feelings, unlike you. You make this sound so easy, like a damn job application. No, I will not be your mistress. How dare you? I'm a real person, with real feelings, and playing with them is dangerous, and you don't even care. You make this sound like a damn business proposal. How can you be so casual about this? Never hear from you again? Like I'm nothing to you, like I don't matter. That's cold as hell. You basically want me to sell my soul to you? Well Mr. Black you can keep your terms and conditions. You can keep your money, you're full of shit. I want nothing to do with it! Or you! You're unbelievable, you spring this on me two days after knowing one another." She got up. "I'm leaving." She said.

"Bella, I spring this on you because I feel like I've known you for so long. Please don't leave. Please stay with me." I said, grabbing her hand, she jerked out of my grip.

"Why should I-"

"Because of this," I said grabbing her hard, and gently throwing her against the kitchen wall. My lips descended upon hers, and I kissed her hard, rough, she hesitated for a moment trying to get out of my hold, but I kept kissing her not letting her go. I felt her anger in the kiss, but she wanted it as much as me, she tangled her hands in my hair, she finally melted into the kiss, and kissed me back furiously. She kissed me as equally, rough, and hard. I pinned her against the wall raising her hands above her head. Our fingers tangled together, as the kiss turned wild. It was the most intense kiss I had ever fucking had. Anger, hate, passion, and desire, filled the kitchen, as our breathing became erratic. I had kissed a lot of fucking women, but this kiss was one of the best I had ever fucking had. When I added my tongue, she moaned deeply into my mouth, and then I bit down on her lip, and she gasped. I let go of her lips, to kiss her neck. "Don't go, Bella..." I whispered, as I stared sucking the flesh of her neck. "Stay," I said sucking around her jaw line.

Her hands tangled into my hair, and her legs turned weak. "Jake..." She whispered, as my tongue found her ear. "W-wait, STOP!" She said all of a sudden shoving me.

"What the fuck is it?" I snapped.

"Will you stop cursing at me?" She spat, her cheeks deep red.

"I'm sorry, babe." I said gently.

"You know what it is, I can't do this. I just can't do it." She said.

There was no fucking breaking this girl.

"Why not? We're both adults, Bella. We're not doing anything wrong, give me one good reason, why?" I said.

"You're going to end up leaving me, just like... forget it, I'm leaving. Goodbye Mr. Black." She said, looking me in my eyes. I saw a twinge of hesitation in them.

"You want me Bella, I felt it in that kiss." I said huskily.

"I'm not denying I do but-"

"But what?" I cut her off. "Just fucking take a chance!" I said. I walked over her. "Tell me you don't want me, and I'll leave you alone," I said.

"I can't say that," She admitted, her cheeks flaming.

"Then what's the problem then, Bella?"

"I don't want you like this! We don't know anything about each other. Other than you're a selfish cocky rich prick, who expects every woman to fawn over him like you're a god or something, and you know nothing about me except I'm a virgin who knows more about cars than you," She said.

I smirked for a moment, so fucking cute. "You don't know more about cars than me babe," I said.

She half smiled. Things turn quiet for a moment.

"Listen, I can take care of you, I have plenty of money all your expenses will be taken care of. I can even take care of your grandmother." I said.

"I don't care about money! Stop trying to buy me! And don't you dare bring my grandmother in this, like you care about her. I feel sorry for you Jacob you're only in love with yourself, if you cared half as much about others as much as you care about yourself, you would have plenty of love to give. I just hope you don't end up alone. You have so much potential, I would hate to see you waste it."

I gagged. "Will you stop saying the L word, Bella? I will never love anyone," I said. "You said yourself you didn't believe in love," I said.

"I don't but you can still care for people, you care enough about yourself," She said.

"Because I'm the only one I can fucking count on," I said.

She clenched her teeth. "What about me, Jacob?"

"What about you?" I irritated.

"You don't think you can count on me?"

"I've only known you for two days, Bella."

"You said it felt like longer, why would you ask me to be your mistress if you feel like you can't count on me?"

"Obviously I can't because you turned me down,"

She looked at the floor. "I think we're done here, goodbye Jacob."

"Just sleep on it, Bella, at least let me drive you home." I said.

"I can find my own way home Mr. Black, and don't come near me again. I never want to see you again."

"Like hell, you're seeing me Friday, you haven't forgotten have you?"

"If you really want me the way you say you do, find a way to show me. Show me I can count on you. I'm not making it easy for you anymore, and don't ever show up at my school, and kidnap me again. Show me you want me for _me_, not just to fuck me, not just to break down the virgin. But that you want to just be with me for me, I know you won't just like every other jerk out there, so this is goodbye. I know I won't see you again after tonight, the chase isn't worth it? You thought I was just going to fall into your bed after two days? I told you I'm not that kind of girl, if you want me do what it takes to get me." She said grabbing her purse, and her shoes, and leaving out of the door.

"FUCK! I won't beg you Bella, plenty of women want me, I'm doing you a favor, by wanting you," I yelled. I threw a coffee mug, against the wall. I watched clang against the wooden wall, and shatter to the floor. I was still fucking angry. She wasn't going to make this fucking easy, why couldn't she just fall into my bed like every other woman? Why did I have to chase her? Chasing=falling in fucking love, and I don't do love.

Anything to get in those virgin pants right? I didn't know if I was going to have her in my bed in a week. Hell, I didn't know if I was going to crack the virgin in a month, she was so damn frustrating.

I had to think of something, a plan to get into the virgins pants. What could I do, to show her I wasn't going to give up? And that I really did care for her. I needed something that would also convince her to be my mistress, I knew she would come along eventually, but how fucking long? I didn't want to be balding when I finally got in her pants. Was all of this really worth it? When I could just flaunt my money to some dumb bimbo, snap my fingers, and she would roll over and fall into my bed? No I was tired of that shit. I was tired of those easy sluts. I didn't connect with those tramps like I did with Bella, we had so much in common, and I was fond of her. But she, was just too fucking hard. But I had to admit I liked the fact that she had so much self respect, she wasn't going to settle for just anything.

I had to get my head in the game, I was going to be the man to crack the virgin code. I was the man for the damn job. I had to win this game of chase the virgin. Fuck, how long would I have to play? No wonder she was still a virgin.

I would send her flowers, and candy. What did she say her favorite flower was... Damn it? Oh shit! I snapped as I remembered, sunflower, just like my mom, hmm. Okay I would send her sunflowers, to both her jobs and at her apartment, 100 dozen sunflowers, and add in some roses too. I would send her chocolate candy, who could resist chocolate right? What else could I do? I had a thought, I picked up the phone and called Bella's apartment house, I hoped she wasn't home yet.

"Hello?" Angela answered.

"Yeah Ang, its Jake, is Bella hope yet?"

"Umm-no isn't she with you?"

"That's a long story, listen, I need a favor." I said.

"W-what, is it, J-ake?" She asked timidly. I smirked how cute, she was star struck, by yours truly.

"You wouldn't by chance know what Bella's dream car is would you?"

"Yeah, its a dark pink Kia Soul," She said.

I smirked, a chick car? "Okay, thanks Angela. I might need your help with a few more questions about, Bella." I said.

"Okay."

"Oh and Angela, keep this little conversation between you, and I, OK?"

"Will do." She said.

"Good," I said hanging up.

I was going to buy Bella's dream car for her, and when it was all said and done she would be begging me to sleep with her.

I had my plan all set up, I made a few calls to implement them, Bella would be my mistress if I had anything to do with it.

The chase into the virgin's pants had begun, and I was playing to fucking win.

* * *

A/N: Wait cocky Jake, I thought you said you weren't a flowers and candy guy? Hmmmm.

So what do you think?

Did Bella react the way you expected?

Will Jacob's plan work?

Review and let me know.


	7. Chapter 7: The Cocky Bastard Has A Heart

**Chapter 7: The Cocky bastard has a heart?  
**

* * *

Fuck! Bella was ignoring me, like the damn plague. She wouldn't take my phone calls, answer my texts, and if that wasn't bad enough, she had most of the flowers and candy I sent to her sent back to me. Since Bella's birthday was coming up, I decided to wait to give her the car until then, I was sure she probably wouldn't accept it anyway. But I wasn't taking no for an answer, she was going to accept that fucking pink Kia Soul, that I had painted specially for her, it was sitting in my garage at home, just waiting for her. I had to admit it looked good with my other cars, in my garage.

I had to take matters into my own hands, if I was ever going to see my virgin again. I couldn't believe, I hadn't talked to her in three whole damn days. I sighed, as I sat in my office, fucking sulking.

"What the fuck are all these flowers doing in your office? Guys come look at this," Sam said calling all the guys into my office, during lunch time. I rolled my eyes, this was the last shit I needed today.

"Jake man, are you actually chasing this virgin, man? That's a big fucking no-no! If she doesn't willingly hop in your bed, with you being the rich, sexy bastard you are, kick her scrawny ass to the curb." Paul said.

I flinched at him calling her a disrespectful name. Why the fuck did I care so much? I tried to shake it away. But I couldn't, Bella didn't deserve to be talked about that kind of way. I just hoped they didn't see me flinch.

"You've turned fucking soft on us," Embry added, laughing. The guys agreed with him.

"Did you just fucking flinch man? Are you growing feeling for this girl?" Paul asked. "Remember we don't do that love shit!"

Damn they saw.

"I'm not turning soft, I'm the same old Jake dammit! I just want to be the one guy who gets to crack the virgin, anything to get in her pants, right?"

"But flowers and candy? Who does this shit? Certainly not us." Quil said, helping himself to the chocolate that was on my desk.

"There has to be stipulations on _anything_," Paul added.

"I think its sweet, Jake deserves to be happy. He's been with enough sluts for a lifetime." Collin said.

The guys groaned at Collin, hurling insults at him like 'softy' 'mama's boy' 'pansy' 'pussy.'

"Oh shut up Collin with your soft ass!" Paul said slapping him in the back of the head.

"Collin's sort of right, I'm tired of all these easy sluts, who jumps when I say how high, Bella is a challenge."

More groans from the guys, however they knew not to disrespect me or I would kick all of their asses.

"Who wants a challenge, when you can have it easy?" Quil said.

"And when was the last time you got laid Quil, I'll wait."

His russet skin twinged red.

"That's what I fucking thought," I smirked.

"Well I don't blame Jake. I wouldn't mind getting my hands on that sexy little virgin either," Sam said.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "She's mine," I said through clenched teeth.

"Well Jake, when you're bored with her, have her swing my way." Sam said.

I wanted to punch the fuck out of him, how fucking dare he? I growled, and the guys stepped back.

"She is hot, but is she hot enough to buy flowers and candy for?" Paul asked.

"Oh shut it fuckers," I said annoyed. "Now get the hell out of my office before I dock your pay for two weeks." They flew out of my office before I could blink, each taking some candy with them.

Bella was driving me fucking nuts, she was all I thought about. No matter how hard I tried to think of something else, she was always on my mind. I tried to think of new ways, to show her I did sort of care about her. When she said she wasn't going to make it easy she fucking meant it. I called Angela to see if she could help me out, I got Bella's work schedule, and since she told me not to come to her school again, I was going to do the next best thing. Wait for her until she got off work. Luckily, Bella's car was under the weather -all the more reasons to accept her brand new Kia Soul- so she would have no choice but to ride with me after work.

The day wore on, and I threw myself into work, like I did everyday. But for some fucking reason, I couldn't concentrate, no matter how hard I tried. Fucking virgin. The day was finally over much to my relief, and I hopped into my yellow Audi R8, and flew to my house. I did the usual, and after my shower I threw on some casual clothes Rosa laid out.

I tried to take my mind off of Virgin, by looking over the business numbers of my other garage shops I owned outside of Seattle. If business kept up like this, I would be able to expand all over the United States, in a few years. I would have to schedule a business meeting soon, to visit all my shops along the west coast, and hopefully I would have my mistress by my side, when the time came. When I got finished looking over the numbers, and writing out some boring business shit, it was about time for me to pick up my virgin. I flew to the car, where it was already cranked and ready to go, courtesy of my butler. I quickly drove off. I stopped by a familiar place, and got Bella a little surprise.

I arrived at Newton's Sporting goods store in no time. What the fuck? I felt a weird sensation in my stomach. Like I was anxious, excited, and scared at the same time. Hold a damn minute. Was this what the fuck nerves felt like? Oh fuck no! I was just coming down with a stomach bug or some shit, that had to be it. Jacob Black doesn't do that shit. I would have Rosa concoct me one of those Mexican herbal remedies, that tasted horrible, but would get rid of whatever the fuck this was going on in my stomach. Because Jacob -sexy ass- Black doesn't get nervous.

I took a deep breath before, walking into the store. It was devoid of customers. I walked a few more feet into the store. There she was, dressed in her favorite color pink, her hair tied tightly in a pony tail. She had her back turned toward the door. She heard the door bell that was attached to the door, and she said. "Sorry but we're closed." Without turning around. She was stocking something.

"Bella…" I said huskily.

She stopped in her tracks, and dropped something. "Jake, don't…." She said. "Not tonight, I don't have the energy…."

"Don't what? You said show you? I've been trying to do that."

She turned around suddenly. "You think sending me flowers and candy is showing me? You think that's showing me?" She asked her eyebrows pinching together.

So fucking adorable.

I didn't know what to say. "I hope so.. no one can resist flowers, and candy right?"

"Well you hoped wrong, now if you would please leave sir, we're closed." She said coldly.

"Bella…" I said. "I never send a woman flowers or candy..."

"Gee, I guess I'm lucky." She said sarcastically. "Now, Mr. Black, I said we're closed."

"At least let me drive you home, I don't like you being here all by yourself." I said.

"I can take care of myself, Jake."

"I know, you're not going to make it easy, but when I'm trying here, please don't turn me down. You have to play fair."

She smirked. "It's not a game, and why should I when you don't?"

I played innocent. "What are you talking about?" I shrugged.

"Oh you know what I'm talking about, no more kisses until I ask for them."

"Oh so you're going to ask?" I asked her smirking.

"Its not a guarantee, so you can wipe that smirk off your lips."

"But you're not closed to the idea? That's a plus."

"Kiss me again without permission Mr. Black, and you'll get pepper sprayed. My daddy's police chief, so he taught me a few things." She said.

"So I'm dating a police chief's daughter, that doesn't sit well with me..." I groaned.

"It shouldn't, he's very gun happy, break his little girl's heart and he'll shoot you right in the-"

"Bella…." I interrupted, and she turned pink. "Let's not get naughty, unless you're ready to pet…."

"Jake! I'm sorry I even opened that up for discussion, totally my fault."

I smirked. "As long as you know."

"For your FYI I don't plan on breaking his little girl's heart." I smirked.

"Hmmm." She said. "Sure."

"You ready to go?" I asked, putting my elbows on the counter.

"Almost, let me just file a few things, and I'll be all set."

"Sure, sure." I said.

She fluttered around in the back of the store. "How'd you know I would be here anyway? You stalking me again?" She asked from the back, her voice sounding far away.

"You wish. Your friend Angela she's kind of on my team. Team Jacob, the team everyone should be on."

"I'm so gonna kill her…. What do you do to my friends? They turn into mush around you."

"I call it the Jacob effect." I said. "Work's like a charm on women."

"Too bad I seem to be immune." She mumbled.

"I heard that, and not for long." I smirked.

"Is that a threat or promise?"

"Both." I laughed.

"I guess its a good thing you showed up, or I might have had to hitchhike home."

I gasped. "Bella that's fucking dangerous! Don't ever do that shit." I snapped. I couldn't even imagine her doing that shit, made my stomach fucking turn. I chalked it up to it being that stomach bug, I was feeling earlier.

"Relax, I'm only kidding."

"You should bring your truck down to my shop, let me take a look at her. Free of charge."

"It's a 'he' and did you not forget I'm a car expert? My baby is on its last leg, I don't think there's much left to do to her, I've tried everything."

"At least let me look at it anyway. I am the best around."

"If you insist Mr. Black."

After a few minutes she was ready to go.

I escorted her to the car after she locked up. "O-M-G! An Audi r8, what the hell? That's beautiful, Jake! I love the color too." She giggled. "You and your cars."

I laughed. "You like? Another one of my babies."

"You have nice taste in cars."

"I have nice taste in more than that Bella." I said.

She blushed, I opened her door for her, and she got in.

"I got you something," I said once we were both inside.

"Oh please not more flowers or candy." She groaned. "I've had enough for a lifetime." She teased.

I chuckled. "No Bells," I pulled a bag from the backseat.

She gasped. "Jake," She said, squealing. "The best burgers around! I knew you would be hooked on them." She grinned.

I brought her food from the burger joint we had on our first date.

"Ohhhh Jake, its delicious, and still warm." She said taking a huge bite out of it.

"I made them get it extra hot, just like me."

"Cocky." She tsked.

"That's my middle name babe."

I smiled as I watched her for a moment. "They are good, huh?" I said.

"To be filled with calories, and disgusting preservatives, I guess they aren't so bad." She said mirroring the words I said on our first date.

I smirked. "That's the best part." I said mirroring her words from the first date.

"Touché." She smirked.

"Bella, slow down," I chuckled watching her devour the burger.

She chuckled. "I'm starving, I've been on the go all day, I hadn't had a chance to stop and eat."

I frowned. "You mean to tell me, you haven't eaten all day?"

She smiled sheepishly. "Yes."

"That's not good for you. You need three meals a day woman."

She rolled her eyes.

"I'm serious. I'm going to have to start bringing you breakfast, lunch, and dinner."

"Whatever, Jake. I'm a big girl."

"I know you can take care of yourself," I finished for her.

We finished our burgers, and I drove toward her apartment home.

"This is such a smooth ride." She commented. "The engine practically purrs."

I grinned at her. "I bet I can get something else to purr."

"Jake!"

"What? I was just talking about a kitty."

"Oh."

"Your kitty."

"You are so unbelievable."

"That's what they tell me. The other half of me, is more unbelievable."

"What am I going to do with you?" She asked.

"I say, fuck me senseless."

* * *

"When will I see you again, Bella?" I asked, once we were sitting outside her apartment.

"I'm sure you'll think of something, you always do." She said. "You figure it out. If you want me, figure it out." She said.

"You're a piece of fucking work." I said.

"That's what they tell me." She grinned.

I smiled at her.

"Thank you." She said.

"For what?"

"For thinking about me, getting the burger, and even remembering my favorite flower. I didn't think Mr. Cocky could hear anything other than what was said about him."

"Hey babe, I happen to listen a lot, even when its not about me."

"Whatever. Little things like that will earn you a few points." She said.

"Oh really? How many points, are we talking? Can we slide into second base?"

"Don't push it,"

"Or if you want to go straight to the home run, we can do that too."

"You still have your work cut out for you, Mr. Black."

"I know." I grinned. "Do I at least get to kiss you now?" I asked.

"What did I tell you?" She snapped playfully. "I'll tell you when you get to kiss me."

"Yes ma'am." I said obediently.

"Jake…." She whispered.

"Yes?"

She was about to finish her sentence, but the shrill ringing of her phone in her purse, stopped her right in her tracks. She snapped her mouth closed quickly, and her expression turned panicked. She reached down to grab her phone, she fumbled around for it in her purse.

"We were kind of in the middle of something," I said to her, fucking annoyed, she was this fucking close to asking me to kiss her. I had her right where I fucking wanted her.

"I need to take this, its my grandmother's ring tone, and something could be wrong." She said, her eyes wide as saucers. "Hello?" She said timidly into the speakers, somehow her fingers found themselves wound around mine. I ran circles around her hand soothingly. "What? Is she going to be okay?" She said in a panicked voice. Her grip on my hand tightened. "Oh goodness, I'm on my way." She looked at me with tears in her eyes. "I need to go." She said, reaching for the door handle.

"What's wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"My grandmother fell, she's hurt her back, I need to go see her. I'll have Jessica or Angela drive…"

"They're both at work Bella, no telling when they'll be home. Let me take you, please." I said.

"No, Jake, you don't have to, I don't want to be a burden, and inconvenience you, I can call a cab."

"You're not a burden. I know I don't have to but I want to, please let me do this. Let me show you, Bella."

"Why Jacob? What's in it for you?"

"I want to make sure you're alright, okay?"

"Fine, I don't have time to argue with you, we need to go right now." She said.

"Let's go," I rumbled the engine and took off. Bella called Angela, and Jessica while they were at work, filling them in on what was going on.

She started sobbing shortly, after she ended her call with her friends.

"Its okay, honey. Everything is going to be okay."

"You don't know that." She said, her breathing erratic, it was hard to make out what she was saying. "I can't lose her, Jake."

"You won't, everything is gonna be okay." I said. I reached over to wipe her tears away. She laid her head on my shoulder, and I patted it gently.

I held her hand, rubbing it gently, she didn't flinch or pull away she let me. I said soothing words to her, and she nodded gratefully.

"Relax, Bells, breathe." I said.

We both jumped out of the car once we got to her grandmother's nursing home. Bella tripped getting out of the car, but luckily, I caught her before she fell. "You okay?" She nodded, and we both took off into the home.

"I'll be out here, waiting for you, okay?" I said reassuringly, once we were inside the waiting area.

"Will you, please-come back to see her with me?" She asked quietly. This was the first time I had seen her venerable, she was truly scared. I couldn't really blame her. Losing people you loved or finding out they were hurting, was fucking hard. I had always seen her hard, no nonsense, type Bella, so seeing her like this was mind bottling.

I hesitated, for a moment. "Sure, sure." I said relenting, as she led me down the hallway, wrapped securely in my arms, she snuggled closer to me, the closer we got.

She took a deep breath before entering her grandmother's room.

There was a nurse standing over her grandmother, checking her. Her grandmother was asleep, she looked very pale, and looked to be in a lot of pain. Fuck, she didn't look good at all.

"Is she going to be alright?" Bella asked, the nurse, as she ran over to her grandmother looking her over. She rubbed her grandmother's hair soothingly, and placed a kiss on her forehead. "She doesn't look so good." She commented.

"She had a nasty fall today, somehow she slipped. Her doctor came in to look her over today. And, I'm sorry to tell you this, but her back will need to be operated on."

Bella gasped, tears slipping out of her eyes. I wrapped my arms tightly around her. She fell into my embrace, and clung to me.

"I don't have the money to pay for an operation." She said, hysterically.

"Without this operation, she will not be able to walk again." The nurse said.

"Oh my God. What am I going to do? I can't affor-"

"Bella, please breathe. Relax."

"How the hell can I relax? My grandmother's not going to be able to walk again," She snapped, snatching away from me.

"She will walk again." I said.

"How Jake?"

"Because I'm going to pay for it."

She stared me in my eyes. "Jake, I can't ask you to do this." She said shaking her head furiously. "I can't accept your money."

"You didn't ask me, I'm volunteering. I know how much your grandmother means to you, Bella, and I want to do this for you."

"NO Jacob!" She said forcefully. "I can't accept it."

"Why Bella? I want nothing in return, I just want your grandmother to be alright."

"Like hell, you want nothing in return."

"I know its none of my business, but he's offering to pay for your grandmother. Put your pride aside, your grandmother needs this. This is very important, your mother's health comes first." The nurse butted in.

Bella glared at her. "You're right its none of your business." She said.

"Please let me do this, you can pay me back, if you want. You can just consider it a loan for now."

She hesitated. She looked at her grandmother.

"Okay," She finally gave in.

"Good." I said.

She stared at me, a hard look on her face. "Thank you." She said after a while, tears falling down her face.

"What is it, Bella?" I asked wiping her tears away.

"No one has ever done anything so important for me before. My grandmother means everything to me…. So thank you, so much." I held her in my arms for a moment. "I guess I'm in your debt."

"No you're not, forget all the mistress shit, I'm doing this for your grandmother, and you. You owe me nothing."

"Thank you."

"When do we schedule the operation?" I asked the nurse, while Bella went back over to her grandmother.

"The earlier the better," She said.

"Good, make it as soon as possible, money is not an issue, you give her the best care available."

The nurse nodded. "If you'll follow me," She said to me.

"Bella, I'm going to go take care of your grandmother's expenses, and get the operation scheduled, okay? I'll be back soon."

She nodded, "Thank you Jake." She whispered, as she quietly talked to her grandmother. "I'm going to read your favorite story grandma," She said picking up a book, starting to read softly.

I didn't know how to tell Bella this, but even with the operation, it didn't look like her grandmother would be around too much longer. But I couldn't tell her that, it would kill her, and I didn't want to hurt her. She knew she wouldn't live forever, but hopefully she would be around a little while longer.

When I came back into the room, about half an hour later, Bella, was fast asleep in a chair close to her grandmother's bed. The book she was reading clutched tightly in her hand.

"Bella, its time to go, honey." I said shaking her gently.

"Did you schedule the operation?" She asked.

"Yes, its in two weeks." I said.

"Good."

"We have to go, Bella." I said.

"I don't feel like walking, Jake. I'm so tired."

"I'll carry you," I said.

I scooped her up in my arms, and carried her to the car.

* * *

She was still sleeping when, we arrived back at her apartment. I found her key in her purse, and I carried her into her into the apartment.

Angela, and Jessica still weren't there, so I decided to wait with her for a while. I didn't want her to be alone in her time of need, she might wake up scared and disoriented.

I laid her in what I hoped my be her room. When I opened the door, and got a whiff of her scent I was right. Strawberries, and vanilla, assaulted my senses. Her room, was just like her innocent, sweet, with a hint of masculinity. Her walls were bright pink, pink hard wood floor, with pink cupcake sheets on her queen-sized bed to match. She had cupcake pillows all over her bed. She had a laptop, which sat on a green table, and a pink chair with cars all over it for her to sit in. She had miniature cars around the room, car magazines, and car posters, which was the masculine part of the room. She had a lamp in the shape of a car, and I smiled at how many layers made her up. On another wall were pictures of her and her grandmother, her dad, and her friends. Fucking scrawny Edwin, she had been talking to that day, with his terrifying green eyes was on her picture wall. I decided against tearing the picture down. Fuck! Was that her dad in his police uniform pointing his gun at the camera? He looked familiar. But definitely scary, he could shoot my ass.

I decided to lay down next to her until Angela, and Jessica showed up.

I moved a cupcake pillow that was poking me in my back, and got comfortable. I turned to face Bella, and I was taken aback by how beautiful she was. Her fell crazily around her face. Her pink lips were pursed. She looked so innocent, which she was. I kissed her lips softly, I couldn't resist. And moved her hair out of her face. All her worries melted away while she was asleep.

The bed was surprisingly very comfortable, and before long I was out too, the best sleep I had gotten in a long time.

* * *

A/N: Jake does have a heart? Hidden deeeeeeep under his layer of cockiness. I love this less cocky Jake. He's having to use his brain and think, because Bella's not settling for anything.

What you think about this chapter?

Let me know, I would love to hear from you.

-Rae


	8. Chapter 8: Mousy Bitch is Back

**Chapter 8: Mousy Bitch is Back.  
**

* * *

Light streaming in through my windows woke me up. Shit, why the fuck didn't Rosa have my curtains drawn? I hated being woken up by sunlight. I could already tell this wasn't going to be a good fucking morning. I reached for the glass of orange juice that would be waiting on my nightstand, without opening my eyes. It wasn't there. Oh fuck! Rosa was going to be fired. With my eyes still closed, I reached over to press the intercom button to buzz my staff. But a body was blocking my path. What the fuck? I didn't remember fucking anyone last night. If it wasn't Bella I didn't want any random slut. I opened my eyes quickly, to the pink fucking paradise that was Bella's room.

Shit, I must have stayed over all night. She was wrapped in my arms, I smirked. Moaning my fucking name? This was too good, "oh Jake. oh Jake." Was Bella having a dream about me? Too fucking bad all we did was sleep. She must have been drawn to my warmth, fuck warmth my radiant hotness, who wouldn't be drawn to that? I looked at her for a moment. Something about her sleeping face looked so familiar. Still couldn't place it. But damn she was beautiful.

I couldn't resist touching her. I ran my fingers along her jawline softly.

I smirked to myself. Why not have a bit of fun this morning? Since, I didn't get any, and she keeps denying me sex -knowing that she wants it as much as me- Let's have a little fun with the virgin. Let's see how well she can resist all of this. I repositioned us to where I was hovering over her. I started to kiss her neck, licking and sucking, leaving a scorching hot trail of kisses in my wake. She stirred, her neck drawn to my mouth, trying to get closer. "Jake, that feels so good."She said her eyes still tightly shut. Her lower half, trying to get closer to me.

That spurred me into motion. That You like that baby? You haven't seen the half of it yet. I smirked. I lifted up her shirt, pink bra, damn this girl just screams innocence. But I'm going to have fun defiling her, I thought wickedly. I rubbed her flat stomach, she was very toned, did she work out? I couldn't resist I leaned down, starting at her breasts, I started licking and sucking the flesh. She started moaning in her sleep, my name. Probably thinking she was dreaming. No, Bella, you're not dreaming but with me it feels like a dream. I'm making your dreams come true.

She wanted me, she fucking knew she did! I knew she did, who could really resist me?

She opened her eyes a pinch. "Oh...Jake." She said, closing her eyes back, as I continued to pepper her with kisses.

"Good morning, Bella." I said, as my hand found her breasts, I squeezed.

"Oh." She whispered in pleasure.

"You like that, hmm?"

I licked all the way down to her belly button, I was tempted to touch her sweet spot. She still had on her jeans from last night, but I wondered what would happen if...

She gasped, all of a sudden. "Oh my goodness. JAKE!" She shrieked getting out of the bed, when realization hit her. "What the hell are you doing in my bed Jacob Black!?" She snapped. "I thought I was dreaming."

"So you were dreaming about me?" I smirked. "How often do these dreams happen?"

"Don't flatter yourself! That's beside the point. What are you doing here?" She asked narrowing her eyes, she quickly fixed her clothes, blushing. Her eyes shot daggers at me.

"Well I was pleasing you. You seemed to enjoy that."

"Yeah, because I was half asleep..."

"Half-asleep, eh? So that means you knew what was occurring?"

"NO! You pervert." She blushed. "Do you get off on taking advantage of girls that are asleep?"

"Not exactly, I like my women alert, ready, willing, and begging."

"Funny, because I was none of those things, you idiot."

"You will be. I'm sorry, I just couldn't resist you. Isn't that an excellent way to wake up? If you agree to be my mistress, you can wake up to that kind of pleasure every morning. I'll have you know some women would kill to be in your shoes."

"Fascinating, why don't you go find those other women."

"I can see you're not a morning person, and I don't want those other women." I said getting out of the bed coming up behind her. "I want you."

She shivered, and moved away from me. "No, I'm just not a Jacob person."

I rolled my eyes. "We can have morning sex if you wish, maybe that will loosen you up a bit. In more ways than one."

"What are you doing here Jacob?" She said sounding annoyed.

"Last night, Jessica and Angela weren't here when we got back. I didn't want you to be alone, so I stayed. No big deal."

"You stayed with me?"

"Yep." I said popping the 'p' "All night."

Her eyes turned soft. "Well, thanks. I guess. You didn't try anything did you?"

"I would never take advantage of you, Bella that's not my thing."

"Obviously it is."

"I was just giving you what I knew you wanted."

"And how can you be so sure I wanted it?"

"Because, you kept moaning my name over, and over in your sleep. Trust me babe you wanted it."

She blushed. "Well you can leave now."

"Cold, Bella." I feigned hurt. "Can't you at least fix me breakfast? What happened to being in my debt forever?" I said doing a puppy dog lip. No one could resist this face.

She rolled her eyes. "I guess, I should feed you shouldn't, I?"

"That's the least you can do," I said.

She smiled. "Alright, come on." She said starting toward the door. "And Jacob Black you better never try anything like that again! Don't kiss me, unless I ask!"

"You did ask. Oh Jake, oh Jake." I said in a high pitch voice, mocking her.

She turned crimson, and she swatted me in the arm.

"Ow!"

* * *

After Bella, gave me an extra tooth brush, that was still in the package I went to do my morning routine.

Jessica smirked, when I came into the kitchen. "Looks like someone got lucky."

Angela looked at me and grinned.

I ran a hand through my hair. "I fucking wish," I said, my trademark smirk playing on my lips. "Bella's a tough nut to crack, but believe me, I'm going to crack her."

"You can crack me." Angela mumbled, I smirked at her.

Jessica rolled her eyes, and she and Angela chuckled. "Tell me about it, but you seem to be making _a lot_ of progress. No one has ever gotten past the first date with our beloved Bella. And believe me, she gets a lot of offers. Let alone sleeping in her bed. I think she likes you a lot. She's never shown interest in anyone before." She said.

I grinned. "Look at me, can you blame her?"

They both sighed, in awe of my deliciousness. "I sure can't." Jessica said.

Bella came in humming, she greeted Jessica and Angela, and went straight to the refrigerator.

"She's fucking humming, I don't think I've ever heard miss uptight hum before." Jessica blurted. "What have you done to Bella? Is she finally losing that stick that's shoved up her ass."

"I can her you Stanley, watch your ass, bitch." Bella said from the sink.

I smirked. "You know babe, its sexy as hell when you're feisty." I was rewarded an eye-roll.

"How come you two aren't cooking?" I asked.

Jessica and Angela burst into laughter.

"Bella's the only one who really cooks around here, she's kind of gourmet.

"Really? Well she'll have to pass my inspection first, and that's nearly impossible."

"I bet I'm a better cook than you." Bella said.

"Damn do you have superhuman hearing?" I asked, and she chuckled.

"How's your grandmother?" Angela asked, concerned.

"She's going to need back surgery, since Medicare doesn't cover everything, her surgery bills are going to be quite expensive." Bella said, her voice turning somber.

"Oh no, what's she going to do?" The two girls, started to freak out.

"Its okay Bella, we'll think of something. I can get a third job as a stripper. I know Ben won't like it, and I know I'm my daddy is a pastor, but I'll be able to pull in a lot of money. Jessica can take up a third job too, we'll do whatev-"

"Relax girls, I'm paying for it." I said.

Angela and Jessica gasped. "That's really nice of you." Angela said.

"Sexy, rich, and a good heart. Bella how come you haven't slept him yet?"

"Because I'm not easy."

"Damn, Jacob, you're amazing. Bella's like totally in your debt."

"I keep telling her that." I smirked, playfully. "I'm kidding, Bella doesn't owe me anything, write now. But I'll happily accept sex donations."

"You're a damn pig." I heard Bella mumble.

"You're a damn hero, Bella's crazy about her grandmother!" Angela added. "You must really care about her."

I cleared my throat, the room stared spinning, and everything seemed to turn quiet. As if they were all waiting for my response. My heart beat rapidly. "Of course, I care about Bella's well being." Nice fucking save, they'll think I care, but its not exactly too caring. Fucking perfect."it was just really hard watching her so upset. I know what its like to lose loved ones."

"I would kill to be in Bella's shoes…."

"What did I tell you earlier Bella? Kill to be in your shoes."

She scoffed. "Whatever, Jacob."

"Well we need to get going," Angela said.

"Why?" Jessica asked confused.

"Because we need to run a few errands."

"Oh yeah, right. See you two later." Angela and Jessica headed for the door.

"She must be blind if she hasn't fucked that yet, I would freak the shit out of him." Jessica said as they were leaving out.

"That's our virgin friend." Angela added.

I smirked. The Jacob effect, never failed.

_I know a little virgin that's immune._

There was that son of a bitch voice in my head again.

I kissed Bella's neck from behind. "What did I tell you?" She whispered weakly.

"Do you want me to stop?" I asked huskily.

"Y-yes."

"You don't sound so sure of yourself."

"Well I am, now sit down its time for breakfast." She said.

"Muffin's Bella?" I asked.

"That's all that I could find, just be grateful."

I reached to take a bite, but her tiny hand stopped me.

"Aren't you going to say grace?"

I laughed, but her face remained serious.

"You shitting me?"

"No Mr. Black, I am not shitting you." She said.

"Damn, I haven't said grace in years."

"So here's your chance to make up for all those years you've missed."

"Fine." I grumbled. "God is good. God is great. Thank you for the yummy plate. Amen."

She laughed. "What are you five?"

I rolled my eyes, and took a bite of the muffin.

"Shit! This is so fucking good."

"I told you! So do I pass the Jacob Black inspection."

"I suppose, but I would need you to cook other things for me, a muffin doesn't really count."

"I bet you couldn't do it."

"Whatever."

She smirked.

"Can I taste your muffin?"

"There you go again." She rolled her eyes.

I smirked. "Okay, I'm sorry." I said. "What do you plan on doing today?"

"I have to substitute at nine, then I'm free for the rest of the day. What about you, Mr. Black?"

"Formal shit again? I'm going to be at work, all day, and hopefully I'll see you tonight."

"Maybe, if you try hard enough."

We finished our muffins, Bella put the dishes in the sink.

"Thank you for breakfast." I said.

"Did I just hear you say thank you?"

I grinned. "Are you impressed?"

"Maybe."

"Well, I guess I need to be getting home. To shower, and dress."

"I guess so," She said.

"Thanks for this morning."

She blushed.

"I'll see you tonight, Bells." I said, kissing her hand.

I headed toward the door, when she stopped me with her voice. "Jake?"

"Yeah, Bella?"

"Kiss me."

I grinned. "I thought you'd never ask."

The kiss was gentle, and rough at the same time. I put her bottom lip between my teeth, and she groaned. I added my tongue, and we fought for dominance, she pulled away all too soon her breathing erratic.

"Goodbye, Jake." She said panting.

"See you later, Bella." I smirked before leaving out.

* * *

Friday afternoon, I found it hard to concentrate at work. I couldn't wait until tonight. I was going to see my virgin. I had our evening all planned out, I was going to take her dancing, at one of my favorite spots. I was so fucking excited, and afterward we would have dinner at an outside diner, under the moonlight. I was going to change her mind about sleeping with me, and hopefully she would be in my bed by the end of the night. The chase to sleep with the virgin was still on, and it was intensified after our kiss, and our morning in bed. The _oh Jake, oh_ Jake, she was moaning this morning, was so fucking sexy, I kept having to choke my chicken. In the shower when I left her apartment, in the car on the way to work, in my office, I just couldn't stop thinking about her. I had to relieve myself or spend the rest of the evening taking cold showers. I couldn't wait until Bella played with little _big _Jake, I had a feeling they were going to be good friends.

I had to get creative with her, so I was planning on going to her class that she was subbing this afternoon, Angela had tipped me off about. She gave me directions to the elementary school, and which class Bella was subbing for. She would have no choice but to say yes, when I came in the elementary class room she was subbing for, and ask her out with flowers in my hand. It fucking perfect.

Little _big_ Jake made an appearance as I pictured Bella, in all her naked glory, _oh Jake, oh Jake, _falling from her lips. She was dreaming about me, who fucking wouldn't? But Bella made my ego grow ten fucking sizes that day, knowing that the little hard to get virgin dreamed about me fucking the shit out of her.

A knock on the door, ruffled me out of my thoughts. Shit, what now?

"Jake? Some bitch with an annoying voice, deadly pink nails, and a bad hair dye is hear to see you." Paul said grinning. "But she does have a nice rack." He added pretending like he was feeling on tits. "You should definitely hit that."

My eyes turned wide. Annoying voice, deadly pink nails, bad hair dye? That rang a bell. Was this that mousy bitch? Ugh, fuck no! No no no! I didn't feel like being bothered by her.

"Send her the fuck, away!" I yelled.

He smirked. "Too late Jake, already told her you were here and she's on her way back now."

"You stupid fuck." I yelled.

"What has this virgin done to you? You need to get laid, you're going crazy. Can't wait around for the virgin forever." Paul said, as mousy came in, and little big Jake, who was hard before, became deflated like a balloon. Shit and the record for making my dick lose its hard on in milliseconds, goes to mousy bitch, she should be in the Guinness book of world records.

She was fucking hideous, more hideous than I remembered. Fried blonde hair, disproportionate tits, claws for nails, orange tan. What the fuck had I been thinking that night? She must have put something in my drink.

"Hey, Jacob, I told you, you would see me again." She said coming over to me, in six inch heel that she couldn't walk in, her voice squeaking.

"I'll just let myself out, enjoy you two." Paul grinned."Loosen up, bitch." He mouthed to me before, leaving out.

"I'm going to fucking murder you." I shouted through the door. I rubbed my temples. I didn't need this shit, what I needed for was to figure how I was going to seduce my virgin tonight.

"What the fuck do you want?" I snapped annoyed, turning around to face her. I wish I hadn't, that face would give Freddy Kruger nightmares. Her nails looked like his claw.

"I wanted to see you again, I've missed you." She said her voice turning higher, sounding like Alvin and the chipmunks. That squeaky voice, sounded like nails on a fucking chalkboard. It was giving me a headache, I just wanted her to shut the fuck up.

"Well I haven't missed you…"

"Stop it before you hurt my feelings." She said cutting me off, approaching me. "I know there's something between us, I feel it."

"Leave me the fuck alone, and get out of my office!" I yelled. I started for the door, but it was locked from the outside. "Oh I'm going to murder him with my bare hands, wait till I get my hands on that bitch." I yelled. "He's fucking fired."

She ran her nails over my back. "Loosen up, let's play again like we did the other night. I must tell you Jacob, you are the best lover, I've ever had."

Well I couldn't argue with her there, she hit the nail right on the head, I was the best lover, probably in fucking history, but this bitch was fucking delusional.

"Why are you not getting it threw your fucking head? Is that bad dye job of yours, seeping into your brain somehow? I don't want you. You were merely just a fuck, a bad fuck at that, now get out." I leaned down to grab her to throw her out through the damn window since the door was locked, and she kissed me. This bitch fucking kissed me. I tried to pull away but she had those killer fucking nails buried deep in my skin. These really were Freddy Kruger claws.

"Hey Jake, sorry to interrupt but Paul said it was okay if…" Her voice trailed off, as her eyes landed on us. I instantly pulled away from Mousy.

Fuck no, fuck no, it can't be. Why me? Why fucking me? Little _big _Jake perked up at the mere sight of her.

I was in a state of shock for a moment. But I quickly snapped back, I shoved the mousy slut away forcefully, and she went stumbling in her heels.

"Bella, its not what it looks like I fucking swear!"

FUCK! SHIT! DAMN! This didn't look good.

Her face fell. "I wanted to come thank you, for what you did for my grandmother, by bringing you lunch. But I can see you're in the middle of something." Her voice was cold... ice cold. It made shivers run up my spine.

I started for Bella. "Please Bella listen to me, its not what it looks like a fucking swear, just hear me out."

"You don't have to explain anything to me. You're Jacob Black, every woman's fantasy. I get it, the Jacob effect. You're just being you and I almost forgot who you were for a second, thanks for reminding me." She said. "Enjoy." She said to mousy sarcastically, leaving. Throwing the food she had brought with her, down to the floor, and deflating my ego in the process.

"Was that your girlfriend, Jacob? Because I think you can do much better."

"And_ you're_ better? Get out of here!" I snapped."I said I never want to see you again, and I fucking mean it! Now get your ugly ass out of my office and out of my shop, before things get as ugly as you, and I never want to see you again," She squeaked as I threw her ass out.

She rolled her green contact lenses, and stomped away.

FUCK!

All the progress I had made with Bella, was fucking ruined. I would never live this one down. The chase to get in the virgin's pants, game I lost! I fucking lost. And this was all Paul's fault.

I was going to kill Paul's ass. I knew he set this shit up.

"You did that on fucking purpose!" I said finding Paul, and shoving him, hard.

"I just did your ass I favor! I'm showing her who you really are! What you really do, you don't care you move on from slut to slut once you get what you want. You don't need to grow feelings for her Jake, she's just going to get hurt in the end. Just leave her alone that's the best thing you can do for a girl like her."

"And are you an expert on relationships now? I don't plan on hurting her."

"You won't mean to, but you will, you and I both know it. You don't have a heart Jake."

"Whatever! Fuck you! You better be glad you're my brother, or I would have fucking fired your ass."

I walked back to my office, and slammed the door with impressive force.

* * *

A/N: OH NO!

What do you think is going to happen next?

Did you enjoy that chapter?

Let me know


	9. Chapter 9: Goin' Home

A/N: REPOST, I don't know WHY Chapter 9 isn't showing up for you all, but here it is again. Sorry about that.

* * *

I sipped the glass of Vodka that was sitting on my nightstand, slowly, trying to clear my fucking head of the fog.

What the fuck am I doing? I thought bitterly.

Beads of perspiration soaked my hairline, as I tried to cool down. I glared at the blue-eyed woman naked that I had just fucked the shit out of in front of me, staring at me. She waiting for something, but I didn't know what, not that I gave a flying fuck either way. I studied her facial features closely, she wasn't particularly pretty, but then again, who was compared to the woman with dark waves falling down her back, with chocolate brown eyes?

I shook the damn thoughts away as fast as I could, and burped out loud as I finished the contents in the glass cup. I looked at the liquid as I choked it down. I sat the glass back down, on my nightstand, with a loud clank, startling the blue-eyed woman, she jumped slightly. I ignored her, as I wiped the remaining liquid off my mouth with the back of my hand.

It doesn't matter what these bitches look like from the waist down any-fucking-way, I conclude. It had been too long since I had fucked a bitch. Waiting on the virgin, I would be dead by the time I got fucked by her, so I did the next best thing, I picked up a random slut; at the fucking bar I usually go to. I just couldn't wait any longer. But it wasn't the same, I just fucked out of need. I was a beast in bed either way, but it was rather mediocre compared to my usual performance. Not that the blue-eyed bitch could tell, on my worst fuck day I was still better than every other man alive.

I also had a fucking problem getting little _big _Jake excited. Only until the blue-eyed slut morphed into Bella, did he awaken. I would never fucking admit that out loud, that I had to picture Virgin to get off.

Calls, texts, voice-mails, all went unanswered, for a whole damn week. So I said fuck it, and moved the hell on. Fuck the virgin, I didn't need her any damn way.

_Keep lying to yourself._

There was that damn son of a bitch voice in my head.

I ran my fingers through the sex hair that has replaced my normal perfect black spikes and sighed heavily.

So here I was now, fucking a random bitch. Doing the same old thing I wanted to stop doing. If only Virgin wasn't so uptight, and she agreed to be my damn mistress.

The blue-eyed woman had been so excited, when she approached me. So eager. Too damn giddy to the point where it was almost fucking sickening, but I had to remind myself she only acted the way I felt about myself, the way all women felt. Who could really blame her for getting excited about all of this male deliciousness? But, I couldn't help but find it annoying as fuck. The reaction was usual, she new I was Jacob Black, and she threw herself at me. I overlooked my annoyance, so I could get her in my bed, which didn't take a lot of convincing, she literally fell into my bed, the way they all did. Easy women, what's the challenge in that?

And she just kept talking, talking, talking. I just wanted her to shut the fuck up.

As usual, I took her back to my place to fuck her in the guest room, because of course she wasn't getting anywhere near my damn room. The plain boring guestroom or the "fuck room," as it should be called, with its dark grey walls, no pictures, devoid of furniture besides a bed, and clean as a whistle, the complete and total opposite of my room.

I looked over to her, almost forgetting she was even here for a moment, that's showed just much I care about her. The unknown woman, noticed me studying at her, and she grinned excitedly, cocking an eyebrow at me in question, and flipping her hair, in an attempt to be sexy. I guffawed, it was so not fucking sexy, not at all. She started to look self conscious for a minute, before continued ranting on about some shit. I wished she would shut the fuck up. If she only knew the fucking thoughts I was thinking about her, she wouldn't be smiling. She moved over to me, trying to cuddle (which is a big fucking no-no, Jacob Black doesn't fucking cuddle.) What she doesn't realize is that I'm fucking done with her. She was a fuck and nothing more. I knew she thought we would live happily ever after or some shit, but she was merely a fuck, and it was time for me to crush those dreams of hers. Women they always thought that their pussy's could change my mind, I laugh bitterly. I roughly moved her the fuck off of me. Her time in my home way fucking over due, time for her to fucking leave. I become increasingly annoyed with the company, I just want to be alone, with my thoughts.

I couldn't stop the involuntarily eye roll that escaped me, and I sighed deeply. I felt her blue eyes boring into my back, as I turned my back on her. She was waiting on my answer about something, that I don't give a fucking shit about. My mind was consumed with other things.

"Will I see you again?" She asked quietly, shattering my thoughts. I glared at her. That must have been what she said the first time. I ignored her as I fumbled around for my pants.

_Shit, where the fuck are they?_

My eyes land on the massive pile of clothes that were left in the lustful wake to relieve the ache of my mini me. I flung her underwear at her, to give her the damn answer, also flinging her other belongings to her, as she tried to catch them, her boobs jiggling, and a squeal leaving her lips, as her bra flew over her head. The sight would have been hilarious if I was in a damn laughing mood.

How many times do I tell these fuckers about them being just another notch on my belt? I always make it completely clear. Don't they fucking get it? My anger started to boil up inside of me. Fuck, these bitches never learn. These damn women can't take a damn hint. I finally located my pants, and grabbed my wallet. This is all routine now, I've done it a million times before.

I glared at her for a moment. "Get dressed," I demanded. I fumbled for a name to call her, but I come up empty, so I made one up. "Amanda."

"Its Melissa." She corrected.

"Like I give a fuck, close enough, any fucking way, my maid will show you out. Thank you for your….. Services." I said cruelly, my voice dripping with ice. I handed her money for cab fare. Her eyes turned hard, as anger marred her features. Like I gave a fuck. I buzzed for Rosa. I ignored Amanda pretending she wasn't even in the room, and turned around to strip the sheets, disgustingly. I sneered up my nose, and grunted, as Rosa entered the room. "Rosa, when you get a chance, change these fucking sheets, they reek. Get the fuck out." I said turning back to the blue-eyed slut.

I saw the tears in my peripheral, the fucking tears that I hate so damn much, start dripping out of her eyes. Her nose quickly covered with snot. I scowled at Rosa and she hurried the girl out, patting her back and shushing her. Rosa ever the damn mother, I must remind her again, not to fucking console these random fucks.

Grabbing the condom, and flushing it down the toilet I climbed the stairs to my room. I sighed as I sunk down onto my bed. My fingers drummed idly for a moment, needing something to do, before they settled on the remote. I turned on the television. I flipped through the channels for a moment, when I finally settled on a Golden Girl's marathon. Fuck yes! Must be my fucking lucky night. Paul would call me a pussy, but who gives a fuck, he watches the show too, he just doesn't want to admit it. I would be lying if I didn't admit that Bella's not the reason that I've been in a fucking pissy ass mood lately. I just don't fucking understand why she won't even let me explain. That mousy bitch doesn't mean shit to me.

And what's even fucking worse, is I don't even know why I even fucking care. Why would I care about what anyone else thinks? I don't know, Bella's just different and I don't want her to have a bad perception about me, but why? I don't even fucking know.

I was totally innocent of the situation, and she didn't even believe me.

I stared at the screen not really watching, finally I zoned back in on it.

Its fucking crazy how those little old ladies have a better sex life than me, I thought bitterly. Soon I drifted off to sleep, where virgin's tell me yes, and moan my name over and over.

* * *

Friday, I drowned my Virgin blues in a bottle of Whiskey, the only place I could find solace. My dick twitched thinking about her. I had to do something to keep her out of my head. I went to the familiar bar, and picked up another random. I would never really admit this to myself, but I'm finding out the hard way fucking randoms isn't the same as it was before Virgin came into my life, and it probably never will be again.

Saturday, after running a few business errands, sitting through a boring ass damn meeting where I couldn't concentrate, I arrived back home. I hopped out of the car, while my butler parked it for me. I suddenly had a splitting headache. Damn it, I sighed loudly rubbing my temples. After a quick snack, I took some medicine. Sighing heavily, I sat on the couch that rarely occupies bodies. Why do I care about her? Its just about fucking, right? Of course it is! I quickly remind myself its only about fucking her, the thrill of fucking a damn virgin, beats random sluts any day.

The sound of a buzz shattered the thoughts before they had a chance to settle. For just a split second I thought it may be Virgin, but I should have known better.

"What is it Billy?" I answered annoyed.

"Well hello, I miss you too son." Billy chuckled.

I rolled my eyes, and drew in a breath.

"Yeah, whatever. What is it old man?" I said grumpily.

"There's going to be a bonfire for Labor day wee-"

I cut him off. "And, what does that have to do with me?" I barked.

"I wanted everyone to be there Jake, it's a family gathering of sorts, its been years since you've been home. You always promise to come but you never do."

"Fucking duh, I'm a busy man, Billy."

"Watch your language young man, and its still dad, I don't care how much money you have." He snapped, I huffed loudly. "Anyway, I realize that, but can't you take some time to visit with your old man, I won't be around forever you know. I thought we all could get together this one last time, so I can take this with me to my grave. I want to die happy Jake."

"Cut the damn dramatics old man."

"When I die, you're going to be sad, and sorry you didn't spend time with me."

"You're good, but not that good. I know exactly what you're doing, you're not fooling me, you're trying to guilt me, well its not going to work."

"Please consider it Jake."

I clenched my teeth. "Fine dad."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

"Oh Jake, I'm not taking no for an answer, young man."

I hung up, knowing I wouldn't think about it, I certainly wasn't going to any bonfire, I was above that shit.

I laid down on the couch resting my eyes for a moment, when I felt my phone buzzing again.

"Now the fuck what..." I groaned out loud. I looked out at the window, the sun was setting, my "eye resting" must have been a full fucking nap. I sat up on the couch.

"Jake? Are you going to the bonfire?" Paul asked.

"Fuck no! I will never go back to fucking La Push, you should know that Paul." I said annoyed.

"Well we discussed it, and what's so wrong with going back home, Jake?"

"We've outgrown that place, well I certainly have."

"Well all the guys are going, including me. Its been so long since we've been to the place, Jake."

"Fucking fine! Go back to the slums, see if I fucking care! But I won't be joining you. You all just better fucking pray, you have jobs when you get back," I snapped hanging up, throwing the phone in the process.

I was suddenly so fucking on edge, I ran my fingers through my hair.

I didn't want to go back home to fucking La Push, there was nothing for me there, and it fucking hurt like hell going back to all the shit I had lost. I sighed heavily, maybe I need to get away from business for a short while. But in fucking La Push? That was hardly a vacation spot. There was the beach, I could relax fora while. That beach held so many memories.

As much as I fucking hate La Push, it is where I grew up, where my mom lived. I was so fucking tired of losing people, but I hadn't been to Forks so many years. I didn't know what to expect. Dad certainly wasn't gong to live forever, and I didn't want to regret this moment one day down the line. I didn't do shoulda, coulda, wouldas. Fuck it, and damn it all to hell.

I picked up the phone off the floor, harder than intended. "I'm fucking coming old man, but I'm not going to fucking like it, and you better be grateful time is ticking on your old ass."

"I'm happy you're coming too son." Billy replied gleefully, ignoring my rage.

* * *

A/N: So what do we think?

Sorry it took so long, with holidays, and work

it was impossible to update.

Let me know what you think is going to happen.

Thanks!

God Bless & HAPPY NEW YEAR!


	10. Chapter 10: Race to Find Bella

Chapter 10: Race to Find Bella

* * *

She removed my shirt with shaky hands, the black haired woman looked like she could be from La Push. She was very attractive, but just another damn slut. She looked at least five years older than me, or older. It didn't matter what the age, women of all ages were falling over themselves to get with me. I tore the red dress off of her, she gasped in surprise, as it ripped in my hands. I rolled my eyes, like I fucking cared.

"Oops." I shrugged, with a smirk, knowing damn well I did the shit on purpose. I kissed her neck roughly. She tried to pull away to kiss my mouth and I bit down hard on her neck, and slapping her ass, she half-yelped half-moaned. I didn't kiss these bitches on the mouth, no telling where her mouth have been. But she was more than welcome to kiss my dick, she was about to have a mouth full of balls in a few seconds.

Foreplay wasn't something I usually indulged in, and when I did I kept it at a minimum, just enough to awaken my sleeping beauty hiding in my pants. But lately, I had been having trouble getting my monster up and ready to go, until I thought about the virgin, I didn't know what the fuck was happening to me.

"Touch me," She begged, spreading her legs.

I laughed out loud, I just couldn't hold it in. Not only did she look fucking ridiculous but pleasure her first? She was pleasuring me fucking first. Was she out of her fucking mind?

"Suck me," I demanded. Her eyes widened at my bluntness but her eyes sparkled with desire.

She smirked as I released her, of course she was going to comply. Any woman fucking would. Her smeared red blood lipstick matched her fingernail polish, and her lingerie. She kicked off her six inch heels, and got to her knees on the bed. This woman certainly had experience in the slut department.

Her smirk wore off, and her eyes turned into saucers once she found the snake between my thighs.

"Fucking shit." She said surprised. Her eyes glistened. I was used to this reaction. Every woman did it. Never failed. I was fucking huge.

"I know," I laughed, running a hand through my hair.

"I have never seen….. Fuck its HUGE."

I smirked. "I know."

She licked her lips in anticipation, and rubbed her hands together. This slut was fucking excited. She grinned at me as she took ALL of me into her mouth.

Every single inch.

"Damn bitch," I whispered, my hands immediately fisting her hair.

She deserved a medal for these fucking skills. Did this woman have a fucking end to her throat? The way she was throat-ing, and sucking, it was like she had a bottomless pit for a damn throat. No fucking gagging either. Yes, this woman was a professional at this shit, but I was happy as fuck about that right now. She licked near by balls as I pulled her hair so hard I was sure I was going to have a ball of hair in my hands.

"Wow," I breathed, as she continued her perfected art.

My dick jumped happily.

The fucking buzzing of my phone next to me caught my attention.

I answered without looking at the id, while still enjoying the woman sucking on my dick, yes I was a fucking multi-tasker.

"Jake!" A scream sounded nearly bursting my fucking eardrum.

"Who is this?"

"Jessica, Bella's friend." She said quickly.

At the mention of Virgin's name my heart plummeted into the pit of my stomach.

"What is it?" I hissed.

"Bellashe'smissingJakewecan'tfindheranywhere!" She said her words a jumbled mess.

"I didn't catch any of that, slow down and breathe!" I commanded.

I heard a few sharp intakes of breath before she continued, this time much slower.

"Bella, I think she may be in trouble." She said. The worry in her voice inflated my dick instantly. I roughly pushed the deep throated bitch away from me. I got up off of the bed to pace the floor. I couldn't sit fucking still not when my virgin could be in deep shit.

"What kind of trouble?" My voice came out sounding higher than I've ever heard it, reminding me of my puberty years.

I could hear faint music in the background, with people talking."We were going out to the club before we all go home for Labor Day weekend, but Bella wanted to stay in and read like always. We were giving her a hard time about being a stick in the mud and shit, and how she never has any fun. And how stupid she's been for avoiding you, when she really likes you. She said she was tired of hearing everyone say that, so she said she was going to prove us wrong. Well she got pretty wasted at this stupid fucking club, and she went off with these guys, trying to prove to us….." She was balling now.

"Where the fuck is Bella?" I shouted.

"…..we haven't seen her in about half an hour."

"Fuck! Have you called the police?" My voice screeched.

"Yes, but apparently there's fucking nothing they can do unless she's been missing for 48 fucking hours."

"That's fucking bullshit!" I roared, the deep throat-ed slut flinched. "Stupid fucking cops!"

"My thoughts exactly…"

"Did you tell the owner of the club?"

"Yes. There's nothing he can do if the police won't get involved. He said kids leave and hook up all the time, and that she'll probably be home later. But he doesn't know Bella, she would never do anything like this, not with anyone she doesn't know, she wouldn't just walk off…" Sobs rang out over the speakers, and I suddenly needed to have a seat. I sat back on the guest bed and squeezed the phone tightly in my hands, hoping it wouldn't shatter.

"FUCK!" I roared.

"I called Edward he's on his way, I thought to call you too, we need all the help we can get to find her."

"I'm on my fucking way." I said, realizing my hands were shaking now. "Jessica we're going to find her."

She gave me the fucking directions, and I grabbed my keys pulling up my pants and pulling my shirt back over my head.

I was blinded by terror, all I could see was Bella's beautiful face. So beautiful and rare. She was so innocent so pure, what if someone defiled that innocence. She was so precious. I knew Bella wasn't ready to give up her virginity, what if someone stole it away from her, someone who didn't give a shit about her. I couldn't imagine someone ripping away from her what she fought so hard to save, and give to someone special. So lost in my thoughts, so consumed with it all. People did that all the times at clubs, they took advantage of innocent people. I just prayed that Bella was alright.

Suddenly my vision turned red. Hot anger was coursing throughout my entire body, if I found out anyone so much as laid a finger on Virgin, I was going to murder them in cold fucking blood.

I was suddenly overcome with guilt. I wanted some cheap meaningless fuck with Bella, knowing she was worth far more than that shit. She was better than my quick fucks and deserved to be treated that way. I couldn't even stomach myself, the very thing I said I was done with was the thing I was doing now, with Bella missing no less. Fuck!

Bella was right about me, underneath all of the cockiness is someone so afraid. Someone who's scared to give his heart away.

I still see myself as the little boy who had to bury his mother. The little boy who had to take care of his father while his older sisters left him all alone to care for him. The little boy who had to work so hard just for food, and to help on bills. The little boy who got his high school sweet heart pregnant but watched them both be killed in a car accident.

The hurt and the pain, came slicing through me, just like it did the day when I got the call they were gone.

I felt like I was drowning in my emotions, tears rolled down my cheeks. I haven't cried in years. Thinking about the little boy who was stolen from me. Fuck it still hurts, so bad. The picture locked away in the safe was suddenly calling to me. I couldn't look, I would crumble, and I would never recover from it. Not when I fought so hard to put my walls up for years, and in a few short weeks Bella was knocking them down. Bella, made me feel. Feel things I hadn't felt in years.

We were both young fresh out of high school. I was in the middle of starting my first business, we weren't ready for a child, but I didn't give a fuck about that. When Leah came crying telling me she was pregnant she expected me to yell, and shout, I did the exact opposite, I laughed. I told her I was happy, and I always wanted a child. I had been so happy, the last time I let myself be so uninhibitedly happy.

"Is something wrong?" I barely heard the voice over the hammering in my chest. Blood was rushing to my temples making me fucking dizzy. I was oblivious to the tears streaming down my face.

I couldn't say anything, I buzzed Rosa, she came in immediately, she did her routine, escorting the woman out. The deep throated slut was stunned by my frankness, but I didn't give a fuck, I had to find Bella. The deep throated slut didn't cry like all the other sluts, thank God for small favors. That would have sent me over the fucking edge. I couldn't find my voice. I hadn't known Bella long, but I cared about her, more than I myself realized until now. She reminded me of home, reminded me to feel, she made me feel human, grounded, unguarded. I hated it, and loved it. The foreign feelings I hadn't felt in years, were coming back. It was suddenly an overwhelming feeling. In our few short encounters Bella had taught me a lot. With her caring, put myself last attitude, she was a beautiful person who deserved so much more. So much fucking more. More that I knew I would never be able to give her. I wasn't a whole person, I was half a shelf trying to fuck my way through life.

I wouldn't admit this to myself, but I deserved more too.

If something happened to her, I couldn't think of that shit right now. I was tired of losing people, I cared about. I was tired of caring about people who left. Everyone left. So fucking tired, I wasn't going to lose Virgin too.

I got into a random car, calling my "pack" at my shop, and they agreed to meet us at the club and join in the fucking search-hunt we were going to find Bella.

I just prayed she was okay, and alive. I gulped loudly when the thought popped into my head. I drove like a fucking manic. It wasn't a race to get into Bella's pants anymore. It was a fucking race to find her.

_God, I know I haven't prayed in a while, but please let us find her._

* * *

A/N: OH NO! Where is BELLA?

Where do you think she is guys?

Will Jake get to her in time?

*Fingers crossed*

You better review or I'll kill her off.

Hehehe JUST KIDDING!

Let me know in a review.


End file.
